


My Annoying Boyfriend

by xdramaqueenx



Category: TWICE (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Android Kim Taehyung | V, Awkward Romance, Dom Kim Taehyung | V, Fluff, Human Jeon Jungkook, Human Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Human Kim Namjoon | RM, Human Min Yoongi | Suga, Human Park Jimin (BTS), M/M, Minor Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Min Yoongi | Suga, Minor Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin, No Smut, Romantic Comedy, Sub Jeon Jungkook
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:34:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25570666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xdramaqueenx/pseuds/xdramaqueenx
Summary: Gdzie Jungkook uważa się za stuprocentowego hetero.Wszystko jednak zmienia się, gdy z jego łazienki wychodzi dziwnie wyglądający nastolatek, który mówi mu, że jego misją jest bycie jego chłopakiem.
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V, Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Min Yoongi/Jung Hoseok
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> To moja pierwsza praca na AO3, więc liczę na wyrozumiałość. Jeśli występują jakieś nieścisłości w treści mojego opowiadania lub zrobiłam jakąś niechcianą literówkę, to bardzo za to przepraszam. Zapraszam do czytania.

Rozwarł oczy, starając się przyzwyczaić do światła wpadającego do jego pokoju przez duże okno. Przetarł twarz, próbując równocześnie wyplątać swoje wątłe ciało z pościeli. Rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu, w którym aktualnie panował czysty nieład. Chociaż to określenie nie do końca wpasowywało się w to, co zobaczył. Wszędzie były porozwalane czerwone kubeczki, przeznaczone do alkoholu. Na podłodze rozlane były jego śladowe ilości, a część dekoracji leżała nie na swoim miejscu. Matka mnie zabije, podsumował w myślach. W tej chwili miał ochotę zadzwonić do Hoseoka i wygarnąć mu za to, że ten zaproponował zrobienie imprezy właśnie u niego. Posprzątane tego zajmie mu przecież wieki. 

Założył na nos swoje czarne oprawki, których nigdy nie założyłby w szkole. Jeszcze brakowało mu tego, żeby uważali go za kujona. Westchnął cierpiętniczo, nakładając na nogi swoje różowe kapcie w króliczki. Przeciągnął się, starając zignorować coraz bardziej narastający ból głowy. Wczoraj musiał przesadzić z ilością alkoholu, co oczywiście zawdzięczał, nikomu innemu, a Jiminowi. Ten mały kurdupel potrafił nawet przekonać największą świętoszkę w szkole do zatańczenia na stole przed całą stołówką.

Odnotował w pamięci, żeby po drodze do szkoły kupić tabletki przeciwbólowe. Przeklął w tej chwili siebie za to, że musiał wybrać pokój na trzecim piętrze. Wyjął z przesuwanej szafy swój idealnie wyprasowany mundurek, przeczesując swoje włosy szczotką zostawioną wcześniej na komodzie. Przed założeniem ubrania postanowił, że najpierw ogarnie ten cały burdel. W tej chwili cieszył się, że jego rodzice wracają dopiero za niecały miesiąc. Zebrał wszystkie kubeczki, wyrzucając je do kosza, stojącego koło łóżka. Tak, był aż tak leniwy, że wybrał postawienie go właśnie tam. 

Zbiegł na dół, przeskakując co dwa schodki, uważając przy tym aby nie poślizgnąć się na gładkiej powierzchni. W drodze do schowka z przyrządami do sprzątania, rozglądał się, czy wszyscy opuścili jego dom. Odetchnął z ulgą, gdy nikogo nie znalazł. Jin spisał się dobrą robotą, wyganiając ich wszystkich i przy okazji odwożąc wstawionych przyjaciół do ich domów. 

Otworzył drzwiczki od małego pomieszczenia, biorąc wiadro i plastikowy mop. Teraz musiał tylko iść po wodę. Podśpiewując pod nosem piosenkę, usłyszaną ostatnio w radiu, szedł tanecznym krokiem do łazienki, kręcąc przy tym swoimi szczupłymi biodrami. Nie zauważył nawet, że przez mały otwór pomieszczenia widać było zapalone światło. Otworzył drzwi z rozmachem, przez co odbiły się one o beżową tapetę, przy tym pozostawiając na niej nikły ślad. Po prostu świetnie, westchnął do siebie.

Niestety nie okazało się to zbyt dobrym pomysłem. Przed nim stał praktycznie nagi nastolatek, przepasany w pasie jedynie białym, puchatym ręcznikiem. Był odwrócony do niego tyłem, więc na początku nie zauważył jego obecności. Dopiero, gdy trzymane przez niego wiadro upadło na podłogę, tamten postanowił w końcu odwrócić swój wzrok w jego stronę. Jungkook rozwarł oczy ze zdziwienia, a z pomiędzy jego ust wyrwało się ciche pytanie:

\- Co do kurwy?

Zmierzył wzrokiem nastolatka stojącego centralnie przed nim w delikatnym rozkroku. Jego szczupłe ciało osłaniał jedynie mały ręcznik. Przez jego tors spływały kropelki wody, tocząc swoją drogę, aż do jego końca. Jedna z jego rąk przytrzymywała materiał, a druga wpleciona była w niebieskie kosmyki jego włosów. W skrócie, prezentował się jak jeden z jebanych greckich bożków.  
Jungkook nie wiedział co w tej chwili powinien zrobić. Nigdy wcześniej, w jego dziewiętnastoletnim życiu taka sytuacja nie miała miejsca. Zrobił więc to, co przyszło mu jako pierwsze do głowy. Zacisnął palce na mopie, unosząc go góry i przystawiając go do twarzy nieznajomego. Zawsze była to jakaś dodatkowa ochrona.

\- Kim ty do cholery jesteś i co robisz w mojej łazience? - warknął w jego stronę.

\- Nazywam się Kim Taehyung. Postanowiłem wziąć prysznic. Myślałem, że się nie pogniewasz. - wytłumaczył, a na jego ustach zawitał wkurwiający uśmieszek.

\- Nadal nie wiem, co ty tu robisz. To była impreza tylko dla moich ,,przyjaciół". Wiesz co to oznacza? - zapytał, mierząc go wzrokiem. 

\- Czyli nic nie pamiętasz?

\- Co miałbym pamiętać? - uniósł brwi w zdziwieniu.

\- Przejdźmy do salonu. Wszystko ci wytłumaczę, Jungkook.

\- Skąd znasz moje imię? 

Chłopak tylko wymijająco westchnął, stawiając krok do przodu. Jungkook zauważył jednak coś, co w tej chwili bardziej przykuło jego uwagę.

\- Czy ty masz na sobie mój ręcznik? - z oburzeniem tupnął nogą.

Chłopak spojrzał się jedynie na materiał, powoli zsuwając przytrzymującą go rękę.

\- Zostaw! - wykrzyknął z przerażeniem Jeon, zasłaniając oczy ręką. - Przyniosę ci moje ubrania, ale przynajmniej oszczędź mi tego widoku!

Tamten jedynie niezrozumiale pokiwał głową, obdarzając go długim spojrzeniem. Jungkook chcąc uciec od tego widoku, pobiegł szybko na górę, zatrzaskując za sobą drzwi od swojego pokoju. Oparł się o ścianę, próbując unormować oddech. Utknął właśnie w domu z praktycznie nagim nastolatkiem, który przed chwilą patrzył się na niego, jakby chciał rozebrać go wzrokiem. To wszystko było, jak najbardziej normalne.

\- Uspokój się, Jungkook. - szeptał do siebie, jak mantrę.

Ze względu na to, że chłopak był od niego zapewne jeden rozmiary większy, wyjął jedną ze swoich większych koszulek. Niestety ze spodniami nie było tak łatwo. W końcu udało mu się znaleźć czarne spodenki, które zamówił miesiąc temu przez Internet, ale okazały się na niego za duże. Po przyszykowaniu rzeczy w końcu nastał moment, którego tak bardzo się obawiał. Powolnym krokiem zmierzał do salonu, nie wiedząc co tam zastanie. Wyjrzał przez szparę w drzwiach, aby móc go podglądać. Siedział na skórzanej kanapie, podpierając swój podbródek na dłoni i patrząc się bezmyślnie w ścianę.  
Jungkook spróbował przesunąć się jeszcze bardziej, aby zwiększyć pole widoczności. Niestety nie przewidział tego, że potknie się o próg, zwracając przy tym uwagę nieznajomego. Tamten zaśmiał się perliście, przez co w jego policzkach ukazały się małe dołeczki.

\- Śmieszy cię nieszczęście innych, co? - zapytał, mając ochotę podejść do niego i przywalić mu pięścią w tą nieziemską twarz.

\- Po prostu wyglądałeś uroczo, gdy próbowałeś mnie podglądać. - wyjaśnił, nadal chichotając.

O nie. Tylko nie to, pomyślał. Tego jego ,,heteroseksualne ja" nie mogło już dłużej znieść. Nie będzie pozwalał, żeby jakiś nieznajomy chłopak nazywał go uroczym. On nie był uroczy. Był w stu procentach męski. Nawet zaczął chodzić ostatnio na siłownię!

\- Przy okazji twoje kapcie są równie urocze. - wskazał na nie palcem, ukazując przy tym swój kwadratowy uśmiech.

\- Ciekawe, czy będą takie urocze, gdy oberwiesz jednym z nich w twarz! - warknął.

Chłopak uniósł jedynie na to ręce, układając je w obronnym geście. Zdenerwowany Jungkook prychnął pod nosem, rzucając ubrania trzymane w rękach na kanapę. Jedno pytanie dręczyło w tej chwili jego myśli. Gdzie się podziały ubrania chłopaka, siedzącego na przeciwko niego? Musiał je przecież gdzieś zostawić. 

\- A gdzie są twoje?

\- Moje? - zapytał, rozkładając koszulkę. 

\- Ubrania! 

\- W pralce. Ktoś z twojej imprezy oblał je wczoraj whisky, więc musiałem wyprać je, aby nie pozostała plama. - wyjaśnił.

\- Zostań tutaj i załóż ubrania. Nic nie kombinuj, bo zaraz wracam. - posłał mu spojrzenie, które mogłoby zabijać.

\- Dobrze, króliczku.

Poczuł, jak jego ciało drży ze złości. Jego ręce zaciśnięte były w pięści, a usta w wąską linię. Z jego ust wyrwał się jedynie cichy szept:

\- Nigdy więcej nie nazywaj mnie ,,króliczkiem", zrozumiałeś?

Ten nie wydawał się, jakby się tym przejął. Nadal patrzył na niego tym dziwnym wzrokiem. Jungkook nie mógł już więcej tego wytrzymać. Odwrócił się na pięcie, ignorując spojrzenie wbijające się teraz w jego plecy. Szybkim krokiem skierował się do łazienki, przekraczając ją z miną, jakby ta była skażona. Wziął miskę, po czym otworzył pralkę. Im szybciej to zrobi, tym szybciej się go pozbędzie. Wyjął z niej najpierw spodnie. Były z garniturowego materiału, tak samo jak chwilę później wyjęta marynarka w kolorze butelkowej zieleni. Który normalny nastolatek ubiera się tak na imprezę? Ze zmarszczonymi brwiami wyjął z urządzenia ostatnią rzecz. Była to biała koszula z dziwnie wyglądającym logiem. Był na nim skrót ,,A.C". Może była to skrócona nazwa jego szkoły? Tłumaczyłoby to również ten cały mundurek. Dłużej się nie zastanawiając podszedł do suszarki i wrzucił do niej ubrania chłopaka. Miał nadzieję, że potrwa to jak najkrócej. 

Z niechęcią wrócił do salonu, zastając w nim już w pełni ubranego nastolatka. Jak się okazało spodenki leżały na nim idealnie. Problemem okazała się jednak bluzka, która opinała jego smukły tors. Od razu, gdy zauważył Jungkooka na jego ustach znów zawitał ten ,,specjalny" kwadratowy uśmieszek. Brunet zaczynał się powoli bać o jego zdrowie psychiczne. Co jeśli jest psychopatą, który chce go zgwałcić? Wzdrygnął się na tą myśl, postanawiając zignorować narastające w nim uczucie niepokoju. Usiadł koło niego, jak najdalej jak byłoby to możliwe, zarzucając nogę na nogę.

\- Więc?

\- Co więc?

\- Kim ty do cholery jesteś? - wywrócił oczami, przybijając mentalną piątkę z czołem.

\- Nazywam się Kim Taehyung. Od wczoraj mam wyznaczony cel.

\- Jaki cel? - powiedział, unosząc jedną brew.

\- Bycie twoim chłopakiem.

W tej chwili myślał, że się przesłyszał. Uszczypnął się w rękę, sprawdzając, czy aby na pewno nie jest to jeden z jego dziwnych słów. Kiedy to nie podziałało, zaczął historycznie się śmiać, uderzając rękami o swoje kolana.

\- Hoseok zapłacił ci, żebyś udawał? Zajebie tego gnoja. 

\- Jaki Hoseok? - zapytał Tae, przekrzywiając głowę na bok w zapytaniu.

\- Żartujesz, prawda? 

Odpowiedziała mu tylko cisza, przerywana jego głośnych oddechem. Nie. Nie. Nie.

\- Czyli ty tak na poważnie?

\- Mhm. - pokiwał przy tym głową na potwierdzenie swoich słów. 

Coraz bardziej wydawało mu się, że ma on problemy ze sobą. Mimowolnie namierzył wzrokiem rzeczy, które pomogłyby mu w samoobronie. Jego myśli popłynęły w stronę znalezionych w praniu rzeczy.

\- Co oznacza skrót ,,A.C" na twojej koszuli? - zapytał się, starając unormować swój głos.

\- ,,Android Company". - wytłumaczył, przysuwając się odrobinę bliżej niego.

Jungkook rozszerzył oczy ze zdziwienia. Czy w jego domu był właśnie android, podający się za jego chłopaka? Ty była najbardziej chora rzecz, jaka kiedykolwiek mu się wydarzyła. 

\- Czyli jesteś jebanym androidem?

\- Tak. Zaprogramowano mnie na twoje życzenie. 

\- To chyba jakaś pomyłka. - odrzekł przerażony.

\- Żadna pomyłka, króliczku. Sam zobacz. - sięgnął ręką po kartkę, która leżała na stoliku, ale dziwnym sposobem wcześniej jej nie zauważył.

Chłopak wyrwał mu ją z ręki, przystawiając papier do twarzy. Na środku znajdowało się logo firmy, obok którego widniała wczorajsza data. Przebiegł wzrokiem po punktach formularzu, skupiając się na ostatnim zdaniu. Była to informacja potwierdzająca zakup, pod którą znajdował się jego czytelny opis.

To było za dużo emocji nawet, jak na niego. Zemdlał, opadając na podłogę i przy okazji nabijając sobie kilka siniaków.


	2. Chapter 2

Rozwarł oczy, wtulając się w miękki materiał poduszki. Przetarł oczy piąstką, głośno ziewając. Zdecydowanie dzisiejszy sen był dla niego wręcz absurdalny. On i chłopak? To nie grało przecież w parze. Okrył się szczelniej kołdrą, postanawiając jeszcze przez chwilę pospać. Obowiązki może odłożyć na później. Jego oddech powoli spowalniał, wprowadzając go w stan nieświadomości. Ostatkiem sił, poczuł coś na swoich włosach. Był to delikatny dotyk, odgarniający jego grzywkę na bok. Nie będąc do końca w pełni świadomym sytuacji, cicho zamruczał pod nosem na tą przyjemność. Dopiero kiedy ten przeniósł się na jego twarz, jego serce zaczęło zdecydowanie szybciej bić. Z przerażeniem rozwarł szybko oczy, przez co skrzywił się czując lekkie szczypanie w ich kącikach. Przeniósł wzrok na sprawcę całego zamieszania. Był to ten sam nastolatek! W dodatku w jego myślach, przemknęło stwierdzenie, że stoi zdecydowanie za blisko.

\- Czyli to nie był sen?! - wykrzyknął, od razu odsuwając się od niego, na tyle ile pozwalało na to jego łóżko.

\- Sen? Nie, Kookie. - powiedział, próbując przysunąć swoją dłoń do jego policzka. - Wszystko co działo się wczoraj jest jak najbardziej realne. 

\- Nie, to nie może być prawda. - wyszeptał do siebie, po chwili szczypiąc się w rękę i mimowolnie krzywiąc się przez delikatne pieczenie, które w tym momencie poczuł. - Jednak jest.

Przerażonym wzrokiem obserwował, jak chłopak siada na przedzie łóżka. Nadal miał na twarzy ten sam wkurzający uśmieszek, co wczoraj! Jungkook miał teraz ochotę przysunąć się do niego i z całej siły go popchnąć, jednak ostatecznie się od tego powstrzymał. Nie mógł pozwolić, aby jakaś maszyna doprowadziła go do takiego stanu.

\- Co się stało wczorajszego dnia? - zapytał niepewnie. 

\- Zemdlałeś, więc przeniosłem cię tutaj. - wyjaśnił.

\- Kto pozwolił tobie dotknąć mnie chociażby jednym palcem?! - wykrzyknął, lustrując wzrokiem, czy aby na pewno nie zrobił mu jakiejś krzywdy. Odetchnął z ulgą zauważając, że nadal ma na sobie swoje ubrania. 

\- Miałem zostawić cię na podłodze? - uniósł brew w zapytaniu. - Dla ludzi chyba to nie za wygodne miejsce do spania. 

Jungkook prychnął obrażony, wbijając swoje spojrzenie w sufit. Westchnął, zastawiając się co dalej zrobić. Do głowy przyszła mu pewna myśl. Oglądał przecież w dzieciństwie dużo filmów o robotach. W każdym był jakiś sposób na ich zlikwidowanie lub wyłączenie.

\- Wiesz, czy da się ciebie jakoś wyłączyć lub oddać? 

\- Wszystko masz zapisane w regulaminie. Ale chyba nie chcesz mi tego zrobić, króliczku? - uśmiechnął się przelotnie, sięgając do niego ręką, którą chłopak natychmiastowo odtrącił.

\- Słuchaj, nastąpiła pomyłka. Ja jestem hetero. Nie potrzebuje chłopaka. 

\- To czemu nie wybrałeś dziewczyny? - powiedział, przekrzywiając głowę na bok.

\- Nie byłem w pełni świadomy. Jak jesteś na haju to wiadomo, że nie myślisz racjonalnie. - wytłumaczył z irytacją.

\- Na haju?

Jungkook przewrócił oczami, nie odpowiadając. Widział, że tamten musiał przetwarzać tę informację, ponieważ zawiesił się na około dziesięć sekund. Wstał z łóżka, przeciągając się i zakładając na nogi papcie. Zmarszczył brwi w zastanowieniu rozglądając się po pokoju i zastanawiając się, gdzie odłożył tą cholerną kartkę. Skoro istniała możliwość, że mogą tam znajdować się informacje o zakupie, musi koniecznie ją wykorzystać. 

\- Wiesz gdzie jest ta umowa? - zapytał, mierząc Taehyunga podejrzliwym wzrokiem.

\- Wczoraj, gdy zemdlałeś zahaczyłeś ręką o kubek znajdujący się na blacie. Cała kartka przesiąknęła kawą, więc ją wyrzuciłem.

\- Wyrzuciłeś?

\- I tak nic byś na niej nie rozczytał. - wzruszył ramionami.

\- To, jak mam cię oddać? Wiesz chociaż kto jest twoim producentem?

\- Nie wiem.

\- Gdzie ta firma się znajduje?

\- Nie wiem.

\- Jak to ,,nie wiesz"? - zapytał groźnym tonem Jungkook.

\- Zostałem włączony zaraz po dostarczeniu. Nie pamiętam żadnej rzeczy związanej z moją produkcją. 

Jungkook przeklął pod nosem, chodząc w tę i z powrotem po całym pokoju. Co może teraz zrobić? Na razie żaden pomysł nie przychodził mu do głowy, a pozostawienie androida w domu nie było najlepszym rozwiązaniem. Jak jego rodzice by wrócili nie miałby jak się im wytłumaczyć. Poza tym nie chce mieć ,,chłopaka" androida. Nagle zdał sobie sprawę z rzeczy, która jest dosyć oczywista, ale dopiero teraz zdał sobie z niej sprawę. Żeby kupić Taehyunga musiał wydać pieniądze. Z przerażeniem rzucił się w stronę komody, na której leżał jego skórzany portfel. Drżącymi rękami po niego sięgnął, odpinając go i wysypując jego zawartość na drewniany blat. Z precyzją zaczął przeliczać banknoty, oddychając z ulgą. Zawartość portfela była w stu procentach taka sama, jak przed wczorajszą imprezą. Więc jak zapłacił? Taehyung musiał zauważyć jego zmieszania, gdyż po chwili mu podpowiedział:

\- Karta kredytowa...

Jungkook rozszerzył oczy, mentalnie przybijając piątkę ze swoim czołem. Szybko wziął swój telefon, logując się na odpowiednim koncie. Jak się spodziewał nie zostało na nim nic. Całe pieniądze zarobione na ciężkiej pracy w pobliskim sklepiku poszły na marne. Przejechał ręką po twarzy, próbując się mentalnie uspokoić. Jak wytłumaczy to rodzicom? Obiecał im przecież, że w końcu udowodni im, że może sobie poradzić bez ich pieniędzy. Jego rodzina nie należała do biednych, jednak jego rodzice odcięli go od kieszonkowego w celu przetestowania czy da radę poradzić sobie sam. Nie chciał prosić się kolejny raz swoich przyjaciół o pożyczenie mu pieniędzy. Minął Taehyunga, nawet na niego nie spoglądając. Podszedł do najbliższych drzwi, wpadając do innego pomieszczenia. Zamknął się w łazience, w końcu mogąc przemyśleć na spokojnie całą sytuację. 

Skończyło się na tym, że wszystkie kosmetyki wylądowały na podłodze, a on sam zaczął ciężko oddychać, patrząc się na swoje odbicie w lustrze. Co teraz może zrobić? Został całkowicie sam w domu z nieznajomym, napalonym na niego androidem.

Potrzebował wsparcia. Natychmiast.

Sięgnął po swój telefon, który o dziwo nadal znajdował się w kieszeni u jego spodni. Przez myśl przemknęło mu, że nie zdziwiłby się, gdyby tamten posunął by się do takich rzeczy, jak grzebanie w kieszeniach jego dresów. Drżącymi rękami wpisał numer Jimina, po chwili zastanowienia postanawiając jednak go usunąć. Doskonale go znając wiedział, że zapewne nie poprzestał na kilku drinkach i zapewne leży teraz kompletnie nieprzytomny w jakimś barze. Hoseok był teraz zdecydowanie lepszą opcją. Nie chciał bowiem martwić Jina, który od razu po usłyszeniu jego słów zadzwoniłby na policję, robiąc kompletnie nie potrzebne zamieszanie. 

Przystawił telefon do ucha, podpierając się jedną ręką o ścianę. Nie trzeba było długo czekać, aby po drugiej stronie odezwał się zaspany głos jego przyjaciela.

\- Czego chcesz?

\- Tak się od teraz wita ze swoim najlepszym przyjacielem? 

\- Słuchaj, obudziłeś mnie z mojego snu, ratującego mnie od kaca. Musisz wybaczyć mi moje rozdrażnienie. - wytłumaczył, wzdychając cierpiętniczo.

\- Teraz to bardzo ważna sprawa. Musisz mi pomóc. Nie poradzę sobie bez twojej pomocy.

\- No to mogłeś tak od razu. Hope zawsze służy pomocą.

Jungkook mimowolnie przewrócił oczami. No tak. Hoseok i jego wieczna chęć noszenia pomocy innym.

\- Musisz słuchać mnie teraz bardzo uważnie. I proszę nie śmiej się bez względu na to co powiem.

\- Aż tak poważnie?

\- Jung Hoseok...

\- No dobrze.

\- W moim domu jest android, podający się za mojego chłopaka.

I jak inaczej mógł on zareagować, niż nie wybuchnąć głośnym śmiechem, który dotarł do ucha naburmuszonego chłopaka? 

\- Czy wszystko jest z tobą aby jak na pewno ,,dobrze''?

\- Tak. - wysyczał do telefonu.

\- Jungkook, czy ty nie jesteś naćpany? Nie sądziłem, że wczoraj mogłeś tak zaszaleć. Jednak powiedzenie ,,Cicha woda brzegi rwie'' ma swoje odzwierciedlenia w rzeczywistości. - posumował.

\- Nie żartuj sobie teraz ze mnie. Musisz mi uwierzyć. Kiedy byłem po wpływem alkoholu musiałem kupić androida. Kupić androida! Rozumiesz?! Wszystkie zaoszczędzone przeze mnie pieniądze przepadły na maszynę która w każdej chwili próbuje się do mnie dobierać.

\- Dobierać? Jednak jest to poważna sprawa. Nie możemy pozwolić, aby nasza cnotka straciła swój pierwszy pocałunek w wieku dziewiętnastu lat z nieznanym gościem. 

\- Nawet teraz musisz się ze mnie nabijać?

\- Od tego są przyjaciele, Kookie.

-Lepiej się pospiesz. Nie chcę dłużej zostawać sam na sam z tym Taehyunem, czy coś tam...

\- Taehyungiem.

Jungkook o mało się nie przewracając, skierował swój wzrok w stronę drzwi. Przez lustrzany fragment drzwi mógł dostrzec kilka niebieskich kosmyków. 

\- Czemu mnie podsłuchujesz? Nie mogłeś zostać w pokoju? Kazałem ci tam przecież zostać!

\- Nic takiego nie powiedziałeś. - odezwał się pewnym głosem.

Jungkook podziękował sobie, że wcześniej zdążył zakluczyć zamek na klucz. Przystawił z powrotem wyświetlacz telefonu do ucha. Z drugiej strony dobiegły do niego zaniepokojone pytania.

\- Pospiesz się. On jest na dodatek stalkerem. - wyszeptał do Hoseoka, patrząc się na czuprynę chłopaka, która wydawała się nie poruszyć nawet o centymetr. 

\- Już pędzę.

"""""

Jungkook siedział skulony na białym dywaniku z oczekiwaniem wypatrując nowej wiadomości od Hoseoka. Postanowił, że za nic nie wyjdzie teraz z tego pomieszania, aby uniknąć jakiejkolwiek konfrontacji ze ,,swoim" androidem. Czemu to właśnie on musiał mieć szczęście do takich sytuacji? Dopiero co jego rodzice wyjechali, zostawiając go samego, a on już zdążył ściągnąć na siebie kłopoty. 

\- Jungkook, wiesz że nie musisz się mnie bać? - zapytał tamten poważnym tonem, najwidoczniej nadal stojąc za drzwiami łazienki. 

Brunet przekrzywił głowę na bok nie będąc przekonanym jego słowami. Chociaż czego innego mógłby się spodziewać? Znał go dopiero od wczoraj, a ten zdążył zirytować go bardziej niż Jimin wyjadający jego zapasy z lodówki. To było naprawdę spore osiągnięcie. 

\- Czy istnieje opcja abyś mógł stąd zniknąć? - zadał rozpaczliwie pytanie.

\- Nie mam wgranej tej opcji do dysku. 

\- Mogłem się tego spodziewać. - westchnął zirytowany. 

Wstał z podłogi, rozprostowując kończyny. Minęło już dwadzieścia minut, a Hoseok nadal się nie zjawił. Z nudów zaczął przechadzać się tam i z powrotem, rozglądając się po ścianach. Nagle do jego głowy wpadła pewna myśl.

\- Skoro jesteś moim androidem, to będziesz słuchał wszystkich moich poleceń? 

\- Tak.

\- Więc, słuchaj mnie teraz bardzo uważnie. Wyjdę teraz z łazienki, a ty pod żadnym pozorem nie zbliżaj się do mnie więcej niż na odległość dwóch metrów, rozumiesz? 

\- Dobrze, Jungkookie. - przytaknął.

\- Nie nazywaj mnie ,,Jungkookie". - rozkazał morderczym tonem.

\- Dobrze, Kookie. - powiedział Taehyung przesłodzonym głosem.

\- Czy androidy czują ból? - zapytał, czując budującą w jego żyłach krew.

\- Jesteśmy zaprogramowani na jak najbardziej ludzkich. W moim systemie została dodana ta opcja, aby właściciel mógł porównywać mnie z reagującym na takie czynniki człowiekiem. - wyjaśnił. 

\- To dobrze. 

Na twarzy Jungkooka zawitał diaboliczny uśmiech. Bez zastanowienia otworzył drzwi z całej siły otwierając je na oścież. Niestety nie usłyszał upragnionego huku. Ze zdziwieniem spojrzał się na opartego ręką o ścianę chłopaka, który z rozbawieniem mu wytłumaczył:

\- To, że rozkazałeś mi zachować odległość, nie znaczy że nie mogę ruszyć się z miejsca.

Jungkook przymrużył oczy, wbijając w niego spojrzenie. Mimowolnie przesunął się ze swojego miejsca do przodu, na co tamten zrobił krok do tytułu. 

\- Nie pamiętasz już o zasadzie dwóch metrów? - zapytał, równocześnie puszczając do niego oczko.

Ignorując jego pytanie, zbliżył się do niego praktycznie zmniejszając odległość pomiędzy nimi do minimum. Złapał go za przód koszulki, przybierając groźną minę, która wyglądała bardziej na uroczą, niż zdolną do przestraszenia. 

\- Ta zasada dotyczy ciebie. Ja mogę robić w stosunku do ciebie co tylko zechcę.

\- Rozumiem. - powiedział, a na jego twarzy zawitał szeroki uśmiech.

Ręka Jungkooka już zaczęła unosić się do góry, przygotowana do namierzenia celu, gdy nagle dało się usłyszeć dzwonienie od wejścia do budynku. 

\- Nareszcie...

Opuścił dłoń, odsuwając się o kilka kroków. Spojrzał się na patrzącego na niego Taehyunga, który wydawał się całkowicie wyluzowany. 

\- Idź teraz do salonu. Ja zaraz do ciebie dołączę. - poinformował. 

Gdy tamten zaczął się w końcu oddalać, skręcił w boczny korytarz, podbiegając do wejściowych drzwi i otwierając je z ulgą. Rzucił się na Hoseoka, który wydawał się kompletnie zdziwiony jego niespodziewanym atakiem na swoją osobę. 

\- Pomóż mi, proszę. Więcej już tego nie wytrzymam. - zaczął go błagać, potrząsając jego ramionami. 

\- Uspokój się, Jungkook. Nic nie zrobisz, jak będziesz zachowywać się gorzej niż Jimin po dostaniu kolejnego kosza.

\- Jak mam być niby spokojny? Kupiłem homoseksualnego androida! - wykrzyczał, przy okazji przestraszając małą dziewczynkę biegającą na podwórku sąsiadującego domu. 

\- Może wszystko da się jeszcze naprawić. Wejdźmy, zaparzę ci herbatki na uspokojenie, a ty mi wszystko wytłumaczysz, dobrze? - zaproponował.

Jungkook przytaknął, ciągnąc go za rękaw szerokiej bluzy do pomieszczenia, w którym obecnie znajdował się Taehyung.   
Wpadli do niego, zastając chłopaka siedzącego spokojnie na kanapie. Jego oczy zdawały się wpatrywać się wyłącznie w niego, ignorując obecność drugiego chłopaka. 

\- To on? - zapytał szeptem Hoseok.

\- Mhm...

\- Nawet gdy jesteś pijany masz dobry gust. - stwierdził, wpatrując się w androida, za co dostał porządny cios w głowę.

\- Za co to niby było?! 

\- Opanuj swojego wewnętrznego geja. To nie czas na twoje odpały. Mamy poważniejsze sprawy do omówienia.

\- Ciesz się, że nie wybrałeś jakiegoś androida wyglądającego na co najmniej osobę po czterdziestce. Jeszcze mogli by wtedy pomyśleć, że to twój ojciec. 

\- Czemu ty zawsze we wszystkim musisz widzieć same pozytywy? - zapytał, nie oczekując odpowiedzi. 

\- Za to wszyscy mnie kochają. 

Oczywiście, że musiał odpowiedzieć.

\- Ty i twoja narcystyczna strona. - westchnął z irytacją Jungkook.

\- Czy zdajecie sobie sprawę, że ja tu także jestem? - zapytał Taehyung, przerywając ich konwersację.

Odwrócili się w jego stronę z zakłopotaniem, dopiero teraz sobie o nim przypominając. Na jego twarzy nie gościł już uśmiech, co było dla Jungkooka strasznie dziwne. 

\- To mój przyjaciel, Hoseok. Przyszedł pomóc mi z całą tą sprawą. Mam nadzieję, że wszystko mu wytłumaczysz.

Taehyung przerzucił swój wzrok na znajdującego się centralnie obok Jungkooka chłopaka, praktycznie od razu wracając wzrokiem do swojego właściciela.

\- Jeśli tak sobie życzysz... 

\- Właśnie tak sobie życzę. Może on pomoże mi się ciebie pozbyć. 

\- Pozbyć? - zapytał łamiącym się głosem.

\- Tak. O czym ty niby myślałeś? Że cię tutaj zachowam? 

\- Jungkook, przystopuj na chwilkę. Wysłuchajmy go. - powiedział uspokajającym głosem Hoseok. 

Usiedli na kanapie znajdującej się naprzeciwko niebieskowłosego. Jungkookowi wydawało się, że tamten z całej siły powstrzymuje się przed wstaniem ze swojego miejsca. Nigdy nie sądził, że maszyna może tak dobrze odzwierciedlać ludzkie uczucia. 

\- Może herbatki? - zapytał Hoseok, chcąc przerwać wyczuwalne w powietrzu napięcie. 

\- Nie mam ochoty. - odmówił Jungkook, nawet nie odwracając się w jego stronę.

\- Taehyung? 

\- Nie mogę pić, ani jeść ludzkich rzeczy. Uszkodziło by to moje przewody.

\- No tak, zapomniałem, że jesteś maszyną. - zaśmiał się niezręcznie. - To co? Kto zaczyna? 

\- Nie ma praktycznie o czym mówić. Kupiłem androida, który zniszczył umowę, jak i wszystkie znajdujące się na niej informacje dotyczące jego funkcji. 

\- Tak właściwie... - wtrącił się Taehyung.

\- Zamknij się.

\- Dobrze, Kookie. Twoje życzenie jest dla mnie rozkazem.

\- ,,Kookie"? - zapytał się Hoseok, unosząc zaczepnie brew do góry.

\- Ty też. 

\- Wyluzuj trochę. Dużo osób zwąca się do ciebie w ten sposób. 

\- Dużo osób? - zapytał Taehyung.

\- To nie to samo! - wykrzyknął Jungkook.

Odezwali się praktycznie w tym samym momencie, wywołując u Hoseoka głośny śmiech. 

\- Wracając do tematu. Wiesz chociaż z jakiej pochodzi on firmy?

\- Androids Company. 

\- Androids Company? Z czymś mi się to kojarzy... - wyszeptał do siebie Hoseok. - Już wiem!

\- Co wiesz? - zapytał podekscytowany Jungkook.

\- Kojarzysz tego popularnego nerda, który ma chyba najlepsze wyniki w całym uniwersytecie?

\- Chyba raz widziałem go z Jinem.

\- Z Jinem?

\- Nic więcej na ten temat nie wiem. Jak chcesz to się go o to wypytaj. Nie mieszam się w jego spawy, odkąd on zaczął za bardzo mieszać się w moje. Nawet nie mogę zrobić imprezy bez jego zgody.

\- W sumie to się mu nie dziwię. - powiedział, niezbyt dyskretnie spoglądając się na milczącego Taehyunga.

\- Dobra, mów dalej, co o nim wiesz. 

W pomieszczeniu nastała całkowita cisza, zwiastująca upragnione do usłyszenia przez Jeona słowa:

\- On może nam pomóc. Jego ojciec jest właścicielem tej firmy. 

\- Nie mogłeś tak od razu? - zapytał, a na jego twarzy zawitał szczęśliwy uśmiech. - Idziemy!

\- Czy aby na pewno to dobry pomysł? Wątpię, że zwrócą ci pieniądze. 

\- To się nie liczy. Ważne, że w końcu pozbędę się problemu, którego wczoraj nasporzyłem. - powiedział, nawet nie spoglądając na siedzącego koło niego androida. 

Wstał z kanapy, kierując się w stronę szafy obok której stał wieszak z jego luźnymi bluzami. Powstrzymała go jednak dłoń zaciskająca się na jego nadgarstku. Jungkook z zaskoczeniem skierował wzrok na przypatrującego mu się stanowczo Taehyunga. 

\- Może postanowisz przemyśleć słowa Hoseoka. Mogę ci się przydać. - zaczął mówić powolnym tonem.

\- Przepraszam, ale powinieneś doskonale zdawać sobie sprawę z tego że nie mogę pozwolić ci tu zostać. Moi rodzice by mnie zabili. - wytłumaczył, wyrywając rękę z jego uścisku. 

\- Tak po prostu zamierzasz mnie oddać?

\- Tak. 

Podszedł do wieszaka, biorąc jedną z bluz i zarzucając ją na swoje ramiona. Ubrał swoje żółte Timberlandy, po czym odwrócił się w ich stronę. 

\- To co, idziemy? - zapytał, ignorując ich spojrzenia. 

\- Jungkook, przecież nie wiemy gdzie on mieszka. W szkole raczej już też go nie będzie. - powiedział Hoseok.

\- Nie pomyślałem o tym. - wymruczał do siebie w zastanowieniu.

\- Czyli mnie dzisiaj nie oddajesz? Przez ten jeden dzień mogę wystarczająco przekonać cię do zmiany zdania. - zaczął przekonującym tonem Taehyung, a na jego usta wpłynął dostrzegalny uśmieszek.

Musi jak najszybciej znaleźć jakiś sposób.

Nagle w jego głowie zaświtała zapalona lampka. Wyjął swój telefon z tylnej kieszeni spodni, po czym wybrał numer Seokjina.

\- Jin może coś wiedzieć na ten temat. - wytłumaczył, widząc zaciekawione spojrzenie swojego przyjaciela.

Nie minęło nawet kilka sekund, gdy tamten odebrał jego połączenie. Przynajmniej je odbierał, stwierdził, porównując go do Jimina, którego snu nie można zakłócić aż do popołudnia. On w porównaniu do Jungkooka żył nocnym trybem życia.

\- Coś się stało Jungkook? Nigdy z własnej woli do mnie nie dzwoniłeś. - odparł tamten tonem, co najmniej jakby włączył mu się jakiś opiekuńczy tryb. 

\- Nic się nie stało. Potrzebuję od ciebie małej przysługi. 

\- Przysługi? Pamiętasz, jak ostatnim razem się to skończyło? 

\- Mówiłeś, że już więcej o tym nie będziesz mówić.

\- Ale...

\- To nic wielkiego. Musisz dać mi tylko namiary domu Namjoona. - odrzekł, starając aby jego głos brzmiał jak najbardziej niewinnie.

\- Po co ci ta informacja? Zakochałeś się w nim? - zapytał Jin na praktycznie jednym wdechu.

Jungkook dostrzegł, jak Hoseok spada z siedzenia i zaczyna turlać się po ziemi, praktycznie płacząc ze śmiechu. Taehyung natomiast zmarszczył brwi, spoglądając na niego uważnie.

\- Oczywiście, że nie, Hyung. Nie jest w moim typie. Jestem hetero. - przypomniał ostrzegawczo, chociaż na jego twarzy można było zobaczyć wyraz znacznego rozbawienia. 

\- A on nadal z tym. - westchnął cierpiętniczo Hoseok, nadal leżący rozwalony na całej szerokości dywanu. 

\- Zamknij się! - krzyknął Jungkook, choć z nieznanych mu przyczyn na jego policzki zaczął wpływać delikatny odcień różu. 

\- Hoseok, prawda? - westchnął chłopak, znajdujący się po drugiej stronie telefonu.

\- Tak...

\- No dobrze, powiem ci. 

\- Dziękuję, Jinnie! - wykrzyknął z widocznym szczęściem.

\- Jinnie? - zapytał się Taehung, który został ponownie zignorowany przez nastolatka.

\- Zawsze mówi do nas po pseudonimach, gdy jest szczęśliwy. - wyjaśnił cicho Hoseok, jakby był to bardzo ważny sekret, którego za wszelką cenę trzeba by było przestrzegać.

\- Zachowam tę informację. - zanotował android, unosząc kąciki ust do góry.

\- Wiesz, gdzie mieszka jeden z tych popularnych nastolatków z ostatniej klasy, u którego ciągle są imprezy? 

\- Min Yoongi? Ten typek co ciągle dostaje nagany za spanie na lekcjach? 

\- Tak. - potwierdził Jin.

\- Wiem. Raz byłem tam razem z Hoseokiem. - przypomniał sobie Jungkook po dłuższym przemyśleniu. 

\- No to on mieszka centralnie przed jego domem. Chyba teraz powinieneś sobie poradzić. - odparł, choć w jego głosie mógł nadal wyczuć ciekawość poznania powodu zaistniałej sytuacji.

\- Dziękuję, Hyung. Widzimy się w szkole.- powiedział, po czym szybko się rozłączył, aby uniknąć dalszych pytań.

Jungkook podszedł do szafy, biorąc z niej klucze od domu, po czym kierując na nich wyczekujący wzrok.

\- Idziecie? 

\- Tak, tak. Czy zdajesz sobie sprawę, że to ja jestem również pokrzywdzony. Nadal jestem na kacu. - powiedział zrezygnowany Hoseok.

\- Ja nie mam żadnych tabletek. Mogłeś tyle nie pić. Nie miałbyś wtedy takiego problemu.

\- Mówi to ten, który nigdy nie wypił ani kropelki. 

W tym czasie Taehyung stał na uboczu przysłuchując się im uważnie i krążąc po nim wzrokiem. 

\- A ty tak nie stój. Idziemy cię zwrócić. Nic nie powiesz na ten temat? - zapytał, pociągając nie chcącego się ruszyć z miejsca Hoseoka za bluzę. 

\- Co miałbym powiedzieć? Tylko ty możesz o mnie decydować. - odpowiedział, a na jego twarzy nie było w tej chwili widać ani śladu jakiejkolwiek emocji. 

Zdziwiony Jungkook pokiwał tylko głową, odwracając się i ciągnąc za sobą Hoseoka, jak psa na syczy. Taehyung pokierował się za nimi powolnym krokiem. Po wyjściu z domostwa, upewnił się aby zakluczyć drzwi wejściowe. W tym czasie Hoseok zadzwonił po taksówkę, po czym stali w miejscu przez około dziesięć minut w niezręcznej ciszy, przerywanej jedynie starającymi rozweselić atmosferę żartami Hoseoka. W pewnym momencie podirytowany Jungkook wyrzucił:

\- Możesz przestać? Przypominasz mi teraz Jina. 

\- Gdyby teraz on tutaj był miałbyś spore kłopoty.

\- Jakie kłopoty?! - zapytał się nagle Taehyung, ściskając jedną z rąk w pięść.

\- Żadne. - odpowiedział chłopak, przewracając oczami. 

Gdy w końcu oczekiwana taksówka pojawiła się w ich polu widzenia, zaczęła się kłótnia gdzie będą siedzieć.

\- Ja chcę z przodu. - powiedział Hoseok.

\- Nie, bo ja.

\- Czemu niby ty?

\- Bo nie chcę koło niego siedzieć. - odparł na to Jungkook, wydymając wargi i wskazując palcem na Taehyunga, obserwującego ich ze zmieszaniem.

\- Twój android, twój problem. 

\- No, ej! Nie możesz chociaż raz odpuścić? - zapytał, tupiąc jedną nogą, jak małe, obrażone dziecko. 

\- Nie.

I tak oto Jungkook wylądował koło jawnie uśmiechającego się z zaistniałej sytuacji Taehyunga. Przyglądał mu się z nadzieją, jakby jego piękny uśmiech mógł zmienić coś w tej sprawie.

\- I tak nic tym nie zdziałasz. - powiedział pewnie Jungkook, choć na jego policzkach pojawił się delikatny róż spowodowany jego intensywnym wzrokiem.

Szybko odwrócił głowę na bok, aby tamten nie mógł tego zobaczyć. Niestety ten musiał znaleźć jakiś irytujący sposób na zwrócenie na siebie jego uwagi.   
Poczuł na swoim udzie ciężar jego dużej dłoni, przez co mimowolnie się wzdrygnął. Będąc zażenowanym, przybrał na siebie maskę obrzydzenia, strzepując jego rękę ze swojej nogi.

\- Co ty robisz?! - wykrzyknął dramatycznie, nie przejmując się, że znajdują się tu też inne osoby.

\- Chłopczyku, czy wszystko z tobą dobrze? - zapytał się staruszek kierujący auto, wyglądający w tej chwili na przerażonego.

\- W jak najlepszym, Proszę Pana. - odpowiedział, starając się być miłym, co w jego przypadku było czasami aż zanadto trudne. - To nie tak, że mój android mnie przed chwilą obmacywał. - dodał w myślach.

Ciekawe, czy to jedna z jego cech, które wybrałem, gdy byłem pijany? - przemknęło mu przez myśli.


	3. Chapter 3

Wysiadając z pojazdu, podziękowali kierowcy, po czym Hoseok za nich zapłacił. W tym momencie Jungkook nie mógł pozwolić sobie na taki wydatek ze względu na wydaną ilość pieniędzy za kupienie siedzącego koło niego androida. Jedyną opcją w tym momencie był teraz Hoseok.

Szybkim krokiem skierował się na wskazaną przez Jina ulicę, co chwilę pospieszając idącą za nim dwójkę. Wreszcie dotarł na wskazane miejsce. Nie była to jedna z najbogatszych dzielnic w tym mieście, jednak domy wyglądały tutaj co najmniej imponująco. Szczególnie ten zamieszkiwany przez Namjoona. Wyglądał bardziej niż mniejsza wersja pałacu, niż standardowy, nowoczesny dom. 

Tak. Zdecydowanie nadawał się na mieszkanie kolesia robiącego androidy.

W momencie, w którym podeszli do drzwi przez ułamek sekundy odczuł w sobie dziwne uczucie, przypominające mu zawahanie. Mimowolnie skierował wzrok na przypatrującego się mu androida, którego twarz wydawała się zastygnąć w smutku.

Nie może się teraz wahać.

Uniósł rękę i nie zastanawiając się ani chwili dłużej wcisnął dzwonek. Drzwi momentalnie się otwarły, przez co Jungkook szybko odsunął się do tyłu. W środku nich stanęła kobieta w starszym wieku, patrząc na nich sceptycznie.

\- Co was tutaj sprowadza? 

Jungkook wskazał na stojącego koło niego Taehyunga, mówiąc:

\- My w sprawie androida. 

Stojąca przed nimi kobieta zamrugała zaskoczona, po czym oznajmiła:

\- Pana Kima nie ma dzisiaj w domu, więc nie może was teraz przyjąć.

\- Ale... - zaczął nerwowo Jeongguk, spoglądając na androida, który zapewne wymyślał teraz sposoby na przekonanie go do siebie, (które zapewne wliczałyby w sobie kontakt fizyczny).

Jego wypowiedź przerwał Hoseok, kładąc uspokajająco dłoń na jego ramieniu, po czym oświadczając:

\- Kook, możemy przyjść kiedy indziej. 

\- Nie będzie takiej potrzeby. - przerwał im głos, dobiegający zza drzwi.

Chwilę później pojawił się przed nimi wysoki nastolatek, w którym chłopak rozpoznał Namjoona. Miał on na sobie koszulę, spodnie od marynarki, jak i duże, czarne okulary, które kosztowały zapewne więcej niż część jego szafy. Zaskoczony był jednak kolorem jego włosów, które były przefarbowane na jasny odcień różu. 

Jednak nie był takim nerdem, za jakiego go wcześniej uważał. Może to przez to Jin go polubił. Od zawsze wiadome było, że miał obsesję na punkcie różu.

\- Wchodźcie, akurat mam czas was przyjąć. 

\- Twój ojciec... - zaczęła pokojówka.

\- Sprawy firmy to także moje spawy. - odrzekł spokojnie, chociaż na jego twarzy można było w znacznej części zobaczyć irytację. 

\- Dobrze, panie Kim. - odpowiedziała tamta, choć słowa te wydawały się ledwo przejść przez jej gardło. 

\- Omówimy całą sprawę w salonie. - zaproponował, prowadząc ich do środka domu i omijając wzbudzają jego zachowaniem pokojówkę. 

Kłamstwem byłoby, gdyby powiedział że nie zachwycił się widokiem wnętrza, które było wręcz za przesadnie zdobione. Wysokie schody zdobione były po bokach złotymi fragmentami, a dekoracje musiały pochodzić z odmiennych zakątków świata, gdyż nigdy nie spotkał się z takimi w Korei. Z zapartym tchem kroczył za nastolatkiem, który w pewnym momencie zakręcił w stronę jednego z wielu znajdujących się tu korytarzy, oznajmiając im, że kierują się w stronę gabinetu jego ojca. 

Gdy weszli do pomieszczenia Namjoon usiał za biurkiem, a Hoseok i Jungkook na krzesłach znajdujących się naprzeciwko niego, pozostawiając Taehyunga bez siedzenia. 

\- Nie musicie się martwić. Androidy nie mają zainstalowanego poczucia zmęczenia. 

\- To chyba dobrze. - odpowiedział z zawahaniem. 

\- Przez to, że nie potrzebują snu, mogą być dostępne do użytku przez całą dobę.

\- Jeszcze lepiej. - odparł Jeongguk.

Teraz miał jeszcze więcej powodów, aby go odesłać. Nie chciał myśleć co by się stało, gdyby on spokojnie sobie spał, a po jego domu chodził włączony przez ten cały czas android.  
Niechętnie spojrzał się na Taehyunga, który patrzył się w jego stronę intensywnym wzrokiem, mogącym co najmniej przeniknąć przez jego duszę i zobaczyć wszystkie jego myśli.

Jungkook, uspokój się. To tylko android. One przecież nie myślą, ani na pewno nie mają wglądu w twoje myśli.

\- Więc najlepiej od razu przejdę do tematu. - powiedział, odwracając głowę z powrotem w stronę Namjoona. - On nie może u mnie zostać.

\- Domyśliłem się, że to powiesz od razu po tym, jak tutaj przyszedłeś. Nie da się ciebie jakkolwiek przekonać do zmiany decyzji? - westchnął, otwierając szafkę od biurka i wyciągając z niej jakieś dokumenty.

\- Uwierz, nic go nie przekona. - zapewnił go Hoseok. - Szkoda, bo...

\- Za niedługo wracają moi rodzice. Co miałbym powiedzieć, gdyby zobaczyli Taehyunga? ,,W ten czas, gdy wyjechaliście sprowadziłem do nas do domu androida, dodatkowo wydając przy tym wszystkie moje oszczędności ?". - przerwał mu z desperacją Jungkook. - Dodatkowo jest on chłopakiem. Jak miałbym się z tego wytłumaczyć?

\- A więc w tym tkwi problem. - podsumował Namjoon. 

\- Hmm? 

\- Jeśli nie chcesz chłopaka androida możemy zamienić ci go na dziewczynę. 

\- Naprawdę? - zapytał z podekscytowaniem.

\- Naprawdę. Tylko jedno mnie interesuje. Czemu nie zrobiłeś tego wcześniej? - zapytał z zainteresowaniem.

\- Byłem pijany.- szybko wytłumaczył.

\- Mówią, że myśli, jak i czyny pijanych osób, ukazują ich prawdziwe intencje. - dodał śpiewająco Hoseok.

\- Jestem hetero i w szczególności ty powinieneś doskonale zdawać sobie z tego sprawę. - wyrzucił Jungkook, patrząc na siedzącego koło niego chłopaka z poirytowaniem.

\- Już dobrze, nie gniewaj się już, Kookie.

\- Tylko ja mogę tak na niego mówić. - odezwał się opanowanym tonem stojący koło nich Taehyung. 

Cała trójka odwróciła się do niego z zaskoczeniem. Mimowolnie serce Jungkooka spowolniło swój bieg, a twarz oblał odcień podobny do soczystego pomidora. Android patrzył się na niego z uparciem, co doprowadzało go w do szału. Co on sobie myśli?!

\- Nie. Nie możesz. - prychnął, patrząc centralnie w jego olśniewające oczy. 

Tamten odpowiedział na to uniesieniem kącików ust w górę, po czym stawił krok do przodu, kierując się centralnie w jego stronę. Spanikowany Jungkook odwrócił się do zdzwionego zaistniałą sytuacją Kima, po czym z desperacją powiedział:

\- Daj mi te cholerne papiery do podpisania. Chcę mieć to już wszystko za sobą. 

\- Proszę, oto one. - podał je Jeonowi, kładąc je przed jego miejscem. 

Chłopak bez wahania wziął leżący na biurku długopis, nie czytając nawet dokładnie treści przykładając go do miejsca z podpisem.

\- Radzę ci się jednak dokładnie zastanowić. Nie będzie wtedy odwrotu. - ostrzegł.

\- No właśnie, Jungkook. Przemyśl to, a może wyjdą ci z tego jakieś korzyści. - dopowiedział Hoseok, przez co Kook miał mu ochotę w tej chwili przywalić.

\- Podjąłem już decyzję i nie możecie tego zmienić. Co się niby takiego stanie, że nalegasz abym tak dokładnie zastanowił się nad tą całą sytuacją? Od czego nie będzie odwrotu? 

\- Dostaniesz nową androidkę według twoich określonych ,,preferencji", jednak jej poprzednik musi zostać zniszczony. 

\- Zniszczony? Czy to żart? - zapytał, nie będąc do końca pewnym co o ty myśleć.

\- Niestety nie. Tak działa firma według zasad mojego ojca. Nie sprzedałby się już. Wszystkie jego interakcje mogą być związane jedynie z tobą, a oprogramowanie go od nowa zajęłoby dłużej niż stworzenie nowego.

Z dziwnego powodu ogarnęły go pewne wątpliwości, mącąc jego i tak już zmęczoną przez te dwa dni psychikę.

Nie. Nie możesz teraz zmienić decyzji! Nie zostawisz go. - wykrzyczał do siebie w myślach.

Miał już w końcu podpisać tą głupią umowę, jednak wewnętrznie coś podpowiadało mu, że nie może tego zrobić i ostatecznie będzie tego żałował.  
Kierowany swoimi przemyśleniami spojrzał się w stronę androida, nie mogąc oderwać wzroku od jego spojrzenia. Zatracając się w swoich sprzecznych myślach, odłożył długopis na kant biurka, nie zwracając nawet uwagi na to, że ten przetoczył się po nim, po czym spadł, przerywając napiętą ciszę w pomieszczeniu. Nie myśląc nawet nad sensem i konsekwencjami swoich słów, powiedział pewnym tonem:

\- Zostawiam go.

\- Co robisz?! - niemalże wykrzyczał piskliwym tonem Hoseok.

\- Nie udawaj głuchego. Więcej tego nie powtórzę. 

Odwrócił się od Taehyunga, którego wyraz twarzy nie zmienił się ani o milimetr. Tak, jakby wiedział on, że i tak nie odda i nie pozwoli im go zniszczyć. 

\- To twoja ostateczna decyzja? - zapytał Namjoon, nie ukrywając malującego się na jego twarzy zadowolenia.

\- Nie wierzę, że to robię, ale tak. To moja ostateczna decyzja. - odpowiedział mu z zażenowaniem.

Wstał z krzesła, nie będąc do końca pewnym, czy postąpił właściwie. Miał nadzieję, że nie ściągnął na siebie dużych kłopotów, wraz z zostawieniem Taehyunga w swoim domu. Podziękował Namjoonowi z niepewnością kierując się w stronę drzwi wyjściowych. Idący koło niego Hoseok, co chwilę komentował zaistniałą przed chwilą sytuację. Jedynie Tae pozostawał w tej chwili cicho. 

Gdy wyszli z posiadłości Namjoona, poczuł na swojej szyi przyprawiający go o szybsze bicie serca oddech. Hoseok w tej chwili odwrócony był do nich tyłem, zawzięcie rozmawiając o czymś przez telefon. Jego ręka uniosła się w akcie samoobrony przed natarczywym androidem, jednak powstrzymał ją cichy szept, słyszalny tylko dla ich dwójki:

\- Cieszę się, że jednak mnie zostawiłeś, Kookie. Uwierz, nie będziesz tego żałował.

Jego ręka opadła w szoku, a przez jego ciało przebiegły ciarki, wywołując u niego kolejne tego dnia rumieńce. Panikując odsunął się na bezpieczną w jego mniemaniu odległość. 

Co się z nim dzieje?  
Czemu jego ciało reaguje tak na drugiego chłopaka?

\- Hoseok, może jednak wrócimy z powrotem. Chyba się rozmyśliłem.

\- Jeon Jungkook... - zagroził tamten ostrzegawczym tonem.

\- No dobrze, Hyung. Pamiętaj tylko, że jeśli ucierpię na zdrowiu psychicznym to będzie twoja wina. - dodał po chwili.

Na pewno będzie tego żałował.

\- Tutaj będzie twój tymczasowy pokój. - powiedział Jeongguk, wskazując na drzwi od pokoju gościnnego. 

Na jego nieszczęście Hoseok musiał gdzieś pojechać, zostawiając go z niepokojącym androidem sam na sam. Dlatego od razu po przybyciu do domu postanowił zaprowadzić go do jego nowego pokoju, który na szczęście znajdował się dostatecznie daleko od jego własnego. 

Otworzył drzwi od pokoju, wpychając do niego androida, który nawet nie starał się stawiać. Przez całą drogę powrotną gościł na jego twarzy uśmiech, jakby cieszył się, że chłopak jednak go zostawił. Jednak nie było to przecież możliwe. Androidy przecież zaprogramowane były tak, aby było widać po nich emocje.   
Jednak one nie mogły ich odczuwać. Nigdy. - pomyślał.

Mimowolnie przeklął się w myślach za swoją bezmyślność. Mógł podpisać tą głupią umowę. I tak Taehyung nie poczułby bólu, ani smutku spowodowanego utratą właściciela. Jedynym co go przed tym powstrzymywało było jego naiwne serce, które podpowiedziało mu żeby zostawić go u siebie, sprowadzając na swoją osobę jeszcze więcej obowiązków niż miał dotychczas.   
Wnętrze pokoju nie było aż tak przytulne niż reszta domostwa. Ściany pomalowane były na jasno beżowy odcień, a jedynymi meblami znajdującymi się w pomieszczeniu była drewniana, przestronna szafa, jak i nieprzydatne dla androida (który, jak dowiedział się od Namjoona, nie potrzebował ani minuty snu na całą dobę) dwuosobowe łóżko, przykryte wielkim, puchatym kocem, do którego chciało się wtulić już od samego patrzenia.

Dopiero teraz zdał sobie sprawę, jaki jest zmęczony. Jego powieki opadały coraz częściej z każdą kolejną minutą. Nie pocieszało go również to, że ma przed sobą stos zadań domowych, a najbliższy termin oddawania prac przypadał na jutro. Jak zawsze zostawił je bezmyślnie do zrobienia na ostatni wieczór przed ich ostatecznym zaliczeniem.

\- Wydajesz się czymś sfrustrowany, Kookie. Mógłbym ci jakoś w tym pomóc? - zapytał się Taehyung, siadając na łóżku i poklepując w zapraszającym geście na miejsce obok siebie. 

\- Nie potrzebuję żadnej pomocy. Poradzę sobie sam. - odpowiedział mu, starając się brzmieć pewnie, chociaż rzeczywistość była kompletnie inna.

\- Na pewno? - zadał tamten pytanie, mierząc wzrokiem jego napiętą sylwetkę. 

\- Na pewno. - powiedział, głośno ziewając.

Tae uniósł brwi, otwierając usta, aby znowu mu coś doradzić lub powiedzieć, jakże interesujące dla chłopaka rzeczy, które całkowicie go nie obchodziły i nie wywierały na nim wpływu. Wcale.  
Miał już tego dostatecznie dość. Zanim android mógł cokolwiek odrzec, Kook zabrał mu głos, nakazując ostrym tonem, przez który można było jednak wyczuć oznaki zmęczenia:

\- Masz tutaj siedzieć, dopóki nie zdecyduję, że możesz stąd wyjść.

Po czym odwrócił się, opuszczając pomieszczenie i zatrzaskując z całej siły drzwi. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że zachowuje się jak małe dziecko, lecz wszystkie nagromadzone w nim emocje w końcu musiały wybuchnąć. Przypadło to akurat na ten moment. 

\- Wszystko przez durny alkohol. Nie dotknę go do końca tego roku. - wymamrotał do siebie, chociaż dobrze wiedział, że to kłamstwo i nie wytrzyma zapewne do końca miesiąca.

W drodze do swojego azylu napotkał w salonie swoje królicze papcie, które zostały tu odstawione przez jego wyjściem. Mimo, że naprawdę je uwielbiał, miał ochotę podnieść je z podłogi i wrzucić do nikle palącego się kominka.

Czemu ludzie musieli wymyślić coś takiego, jak ,,androidy"?

Jeszcze kilkanaście lat temu nie były one powszechne i tak przerażająco podobne do człowieka. Służyły wyłącznie w celach gospodarczych. Po pewnym czasie zostały przekształcone na maszyny mające w głównym celu dotrzymywanie towarzystwa człowiekowi. Miały pomagać w wykonywaniu podstawowych czynności domowych, zajmować się starszymi lub chorymi osobami, jak i pilnować dzieci. Kilka lat temu były wyłącznie dostępne dla najbogatszych, jednak z każdym rokiem coraz więcej osób mogło pozwolić sobie na takie przedsięwzięcie. Rzadko kiedy można było teraz spotkać rodzinę bez chociażby jednej takiej maszyny w domu. Narodziło to chorą fascynację nad tym, aby stworzyć androida który ma realne emocje. Odczuwałby wszystko, jak człowiek, a poza tym miałby nieograniczoną wiedzę na każdy temat. Jak dotąd badania nad tym nigdy się nie powiodły, z czego większość ludzi (w tym Jeongguk) niezmiernie się cieszyła. Nikt bowiem nie chciał armii zdalnie myślących robotów, która mogłaby sprzeciwić się ludności cywilnej.

Nie wiedział bowiem, że w przyszłości całkowicie zmieni zdanie.

~~~

Opadł na łóżko zgarniając z biurka książki i rozrzucając je po niepościelonym łóżku. Spróbował się dostatecznie skupić, przekartkowując podręczniki w poszukiwaniu odpowiednich informacji. Skończyło się na tym, że odrzucił je na bok, wzdychając z podirytowaniem. Jego myśli cały czas powracały do androida. Niepokojące przemyślenia napływały do niego z każdą sekundą. Co jeśli go nie posłuchał i stoi teraz przed jego zamkniętymi drzwiami? 

\- Jeongguk, uspokój się. Androidy muszą słuchać się swojego właściciela. Nie wyjdzie bez twojej zgody. - mówił uporczywie do siebie szeptem. 

Wyjął z kieszeni swój telefon, odblokowując go i wybierając swoją ulubioną playlistę z muzyką. Wtulił głowę w poduszkę, dla komfortu zapalając lampkę stojącą na stoliku nocnym koło łóżka. Zamknął oczu, próbując chociaż na chwilę się odprężyć. Nic nie pomogło jednak odpędzić od niego jego ciągle powracających myśli.

Z takim stanem nie zasnę do jutra. - pomyślał, ze zdenerwowaniem wyłączając telefon. 

Nie pomógł mu nawet chłodny prysznic, jeszcze bardziej go pobudzając. Wyszedł z łazienki, przeszukując szafę w poszukiwaniu nowych ubrań. Przebrał się w szare dresy i luźną, białą koszulkę, ubierając swoje kapcie w króliki. Mimo, iż powinien już dawno pójść spać, przed nim czekał jeszcze stos pracy domowej. Nie chciał słyszeć komentarzy, że ma wory pod oczami i jest strasznie blady, ale dobrze wiedział, że na pewno padną one z ust jego przyjaciół. Odkąd zaczął się uczyć, aby zdać tegoroczny semestr w jego życiu zabrakło czasu na porządną drzemkę, a o śnie nawet nie wspominając. 

Zasiadł za biurkiem uprzednio zabierając podręcznik, który leżał na podłodze. Z niechęcią rozpoczął piać wypracowanie, starannie uważając na każdy najmniejszy szczegół. Nie był może najmądrzejszą osobą z całej szkoły, ale gdy coś już miał napisać, robił to z najdokładniejszą precyzją.

Bez problemu udało mu się skończyć referat z historii. Wreszcie myśląc, że może w końcu pójść spać zapakował wszystkie książki na jutrzejszy dzień do swojego czarnego plecaka. Wszystko byłoby dobrze, gdyby z jednego z zeszytów nie wypadła kartka zawierająca zestaw skomplikowanych zadań z jego najgorszego przedmiotu - matematyki. Nigdy nie był z niej dobry, jednak jakimś cudem zawsze udawało mu się przejść do następnej klasy. 

Jednak teraz znajdował się w czarnej kropce. Jego profesor nigdy nie dawała zadań z książki, więc nawet jeśli bardzo by tego chciał, nie mógłby odpisać gotowych odpowiedzi z Internetu. Zawsze zastanawiał się, jak ta kobieta znajduje czas na przygotowywanie im własnych zadań i sprawdzianów. Widocznie dostatecznie ich nienawidziła. A w dużej szczególności jego.  
Jedynym wyjściem było rozwiązanie ich samemu. Jeongguk praktycznie natychmiastowo odrzucił tę opcję. Nawet gdyby się za nie ostatecznie zabrał, rozwiązanie ich zajęłoby mu praktycznie wieki.   
Schował twarz w dłoniach, osuwając się na drewniany blat.

\- Już tak dobrze mi szło. - powiedział do siebie z cierpiętniczym jękiem.

Ten semestr był najważniejszy z całego roku szkolnego. Teraz wszystkie oceny były dla Jeona na wagę złota. Nie mógł teraz zawieść i się poddać. Gdyby tylko znał dostatecznie inteligentną osobę, mogącą mu pomóc. Przez jego myśli przewinęła się twarz niebieskowłosego chłopaka.

Taehyung.

On był androidem. Na pewno podałby rozwiązanie praktycznie od razu. Był przecież zaprojektowany, aby był inteligentny.

Nie, Jungkook. Nie możesz teraz do niego pójść. Mówiłeś mu, że poradzisz sobie bez niego. - krzyczały jego myśli.  
Idź. Przynajmniej się do czegość przyda. - jego zmęczony, pragnący jedynie snu organizm podpowiadał mu.

I co Jeongguk mógł zrobić w tej sytuacji? Wziął książkę i zeszyty szybko pędząc w stronę drzwi androida, aby mieć to jak najszybciej z głowy.   
Mimowolnie jego wątpliwości nasiliły się wraz z dotarciem przed drzwi, prowadzące do pokoju Taehyunga. Dla wszelkiej pewności zapukał w nie kilka razy, praktycznie od razu słysząc donośne ,,Możesz wejść, króliczku".

Ignorując narastającą w nim złość, otworzył powoli drzwi. Nie chciał znowu stracić nad sobą kontroli i znów trzaskać drzwiami. Kupno nowych było za drogie jak na jego obecne fundusze.  
Przekraczając próg, czuł że nie w tej chwili odwrotu. Da mu do zrobienia te durne zadania bez względu na konsekwencje i ucieknie stąd jak najszybciej. Nie odrywając oczu od podłogi zbliżył się do łóżka na którym siedział chłopak, mocno zaciskając ręce na okładce książki.

\- Jednak nie dam rady. - powiedział ledwo słyszalnie.

\- Wiedziałem, że beze mnie sobie nie poradzisz. - odparł na to Taehyung.

Mimowolnie na jego twarz wpłynął rumieniec spowodowany zażenowaniem. Ograniczając chęć rzucenia w niego ciętej riposty, poprosił najbardziej przekonującym głosem, na jakiego było go stać:

\- Proszę, pomóż mi...

\- Dla ciebie wszystko, Kookie.

Jego myśli zatańczyły w tej chwili makarenę.

Zgodził się!

\- Tutaj masz materiały. Rozwiązania zapisz w tym zeszycie. - powiedział kładąc koło niego książki i wskazując palcem na zeszyt z jego notatkami.

Odwrócił się, zmierzając w stronę wyjścia. Pomachał w jego stronę, po czym uśmiechnął się, mówiąc:

\- No to spadam! Zadania mają być zrobione do jutra. Inaczej profesor mnie zabije.

Na drodze zatrzymała go jednak ręka, którą android zakleszczył jego ramię w żelaznym uścisku.   
Kiedy on się tutaj znalazł?

\- Jest jeden warunek. - powiedział, przeszywając wzrokiem.

\- Jaki? - zapytał Jeongguk, przewracając oczami z frustracją.

\- Kiedy ja będę je rozwiązywał, dotrzymasz mi towarzystwa. Przy okazji mogę ci coś wytłumaczyć.

\- Chyba się zapominasz. Ta ja ustalam tutaj reguły. - odparł z kpiną widoczną na twarzy. 

\- Nie tym razem, Kookie. - odparł tamten z pewnością. 

\- Nie tym razem?

Jeongguk zbliżył się w mgnieniu oka do androida, łapiąc za jego koszulkę i przyciągając go do siebie bliżej. 

\- Słuchaj, to ty jesteś androidem. Powinieneś słuchać moich rozkazów. Tak cię zaprojektowano! 

W zachowaniu Taehyunga nagle coś się zmieniło. Nie było po nim widać w tej chwili ani jednej emocji. Jakby wszystkie i tak sztuczne emocje zniknęły, co wywołało u Jungkooka ciarki na plecach. W duchu musiał przyznać przed sobą jedną rzecz.

Wolał go w poprzedniej wersji.

\- Zostanę, jeśli będziesz zachowywał się normalnie. - powiedział z niechęcią, jak i ulgą spowodowaną spostrzeżeniem niewielkiego uśmiechu u drugiego chłopaka. 

Odsunął się dostatecznie daleko od tamtego, pamiętając o zachowaniu bezpiecznej odległości. Na jego policzki (drugi raz tego dnia) wpłynął niewielki rumieniec. Dopiero teraz zdał sobie bowiem sprawę, jak blisko chłopaka znajdował się chwilę temu.

\- Tylko pamiętaj o jednym. Zero dotykania, drażnienia mnie, ani używania przezwisk. Dobrze?

\- Dobrze, króliczku. - odpowiedział Taehyung, puszczając w jego stronę oczko.

\- Powinieneś za to oberwać, jednak dzisiaj będę dla ciebie łaskawy. Jeśli jeszcze raz użyjesz tego słowa, to nie będę już taki miły. - zagroził, wydymając wargi.

I tak właśnie znalazł się na łóżku Taehunga, niepewnie siedząc koło niego i słuchając jego dziwnie spokojnych, jak na niego objaśnień.  
W ostateczności musiała nadejść chwila, w której jego zmęczenie przejmie kontrolę nad jego ciałem. Z każdym, coraz bardziej skomplikowanym obliczeniem, jego oczy zamykały się z obciążenia od napływu za dużej ilości informacji na raz.

Nawet nie zdał sobie sprawy, gdy jego głowa opadła na ramię androida siedzącego koło niego, a on sam zapadł w objęcia morfeusza.


	4. Chapter 4

Jego budzik zadzwonił punktualnie o szóstej nad ranem. Obudził się, szybko siadając, przez co przed jego oczami pojawiły się liczne mroczki, zamazujące mu pole widzenia. Przez niezasłonięte roletą okno na jego twarz padały promienie słoneczne, przedzierające się z zewnątrz. Skrzywił się, rozglądając się po pomieszczeniu. Odetchnął z ulgą, zauważając, że z powrotem znajduje się w swoim pokoju. Przez jego myśli przeleciały wszystkie wspomnienia z  
poprzedniego dnia. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że pozwolił sobie na zaśnięcie na ramieniu androida.

I to w dodatku Taehyunga!

Spuścił wzrok na swoje ciało, szczelnie owinięte jednym z koców w kolorowe wzorki. Mimowolnie kąciki jego ust delikatnie się uniosły, na myśl że tamten przykrył go kocem, nie pozwalając mu zmarznąć. Nie był w przeciwieństwie do androida odporny na temperaturę, a w ostatnim czasie noce nie należały do najprzyjemniejszych.

Nie chciał kolejny raz w tym miesiącu być przeziębiony. Udało mu się opuścić przez to dostatecznie dużo godzin lekcyjnych, a na razie nie mógł pozwolić sobie na więcej.

Nagle zdał sobie sprawę z jednej, bardzo poważnej sprawy. Gdy o był w stanie nieważkości, android cały czas był włączony i mógł zrobić mu w tamtej chwili cokolwiek, na co miał ochotę.

Z przerażeniem pobiegł do łazienki, wstrzymując oddech. Stanął przed dużym, zawieszonym na ścianie lustrem. Przyglądając się dokładnie całej swojej twarzy i ubraniem. Dopiero po chwili pozwolił sobie zaczerpnąć głęboki wdech. Na szczęście wszystko było w porządku. Stan jego ciała był taki sam, jak poprzedniego dnia, a ubrania były w nienaruszonym stanie.

Jednak nie jest aż tak głupi, aby dobierać się do mnie, kiedy śpię. - pomyślał.

Skierował się do swojego pokoju, dopakowując wszystkie potrzebne mu rzeczy. Na biurku leżała książka z zeszytem, w którym jak zauważył wszystkie zadania było zrobione z jak  
najdokładniejszą precyzją.

Przynajmniej na coś się przydał.

Stanął przed szafą w zastanowieniu patrząc na stertę porozrzucanych byle jak ciuchów, na których ułożenie nigdy nie miał czasu.

A przynajmniej tak sobie wmawiał.

Ostatecznie wybrał zwykłe czarne dżinsy, białą koszulę z logiem swojej szkoły i bordową, rozpinaną bluzę, stwierdzając, że i tak niczego lepszego nie znajdzie, a na prasowanie nie ma  
dzisiaj ochoty.

Szybko przebrał się w wybrane rzeczy, pamiętając aby uprzednio zakluczyć drzwi od swojego pokoju na klucz. Schował telefon do tylnej kieszeni spodni, po czym przerzucił plecak przez ramię. Miał jeszcze dużo czasu do rozpoczęcia lekcji, ale dostatecznie znał siebie, żeby wiedzieć, że drugi raz nie będzie mu się chciało z powrotem wracać do pokoju, aby wziąć z niego tylko  
jedną rzecz.

Zmierzał właśnie do kuchni, aby zrobić sobie śniadanie, jednak coś dostatecznie ściągnęło jego uwagę.

Zapach.

Coś się dymi - uświadomił sobie z przerażeniem.

Popędził w stronę kuchni, z której dobiegał odrzucający odór spalenizny. Gwałtownie otworzył drzwi od pomieszczenia, tak, że odbiły się od ściany wydając głośny huk. Jego wzrok napotkał jakże ciekawy widok.

Taehyung stał na środku pomieszczenia, trzymając patelnię w jednej z rąk, a drugą próbując wyłączyć palnik. Znad smażonego jedzenia unosiła się ogromna chmura dymu. Jungkook podbiegł do gazówki, wyłączając wszystkie kurki, dziękując, że nic się nie spaliło.

\- Co ty robisz?!

Odwrócił się w stronę Taehyunga, który nadal stał w miejscu, jakby niepewny co zrobić. Jungkook osłupiał, widząc jak tamten patrzy się na niego z niewiedzą wymalowaną na twarzy. Mimowolnie jego ciał wstrząsnął niepohamowany śmiech. Kilka sekund później praktycznie leżał na podłodze, nie mogąc pozbierać się z tego co przed chwilą zobaczył. Nigdy nie spodziewał się, że na własne oczy doświadczy takiej sytuacji.

Android, który nie potrafi gotować.

\- Nie stój tak. Otwórz okna i postaw w końcu tą biedną patelnię. - udało mu się wydusić.

Opanowując się spojrzał na to co usmażył (a przynajmniej próbował) Taehyung. Wyglądało to na spopieloną wersję jajecznicy. Na blacie można było zobaczyć kila skorupek od jajek, jak i stertę pobrudzonych naczyń.

\- Świetnie.

Nie dość, że pobrudził całą kuchnię, to jeszcze zmarnował mój zapas jedzenia. - westchnął do siebie z irytacją.

\- Nie myśl, że ja po tym sprzątam. - powiedział do androida, wskazując na stół.

Tamten przytaknął, spuszczając głowę. Jungkook nigdy nie widział aby tak się zachowywał. Zazwyczaj był nachalny, jednak teraz wydawał się wręcz zagubiony, co wydawało się dla Jeongguka wręcz dziwne i wybiło go z dotychczasowego rytmu. Obserwując, jak Taehyung otwiera okna na oścież, wyrzucił zmarnowane jedzenie do kosza, znajdującego się pod zlewem.

\- Co wpadło ci do głowy, aby gotować, skoro nie masz zainstalowanej opcji, pozwalającej ci to zrobić? Nie musisz przecież jeść.

\- Chciałem zrobić coś dla ciebie. - odpowiedział przepraszającym tonem, nadal nie unosząc wzroku znad podłogi.

\- Dla mnie? Dlaczego? - zapytał, przechylając głowę na bok.

\- Po prostu czułem, że muszę to zrobić.

\- Czułeś? - Jungkook uniósł brew w zastanowieniu, spoglądając na niego z niedowierzaniem. - Zapewne coś ci się ubzdurało.

\- Chciałem, żebyś mógł dobrze wypocząć. Wczoraj wydawałeś się zmęczony, dlatego postanowiłem ci w czymś pomóc.

\- I ci to nie wyszło. - odparł drugi chłopak z kpiną, przemieszaną z rozbawieniem.

Android wydawał się na te słowa widocznie posmutnieć, co samo w sobie było dla Jeona dostatecznie dziwne. Mimo, iż wiedział, że tamten nie odczuwa żadnych uczuć, dopadło go poczucie winy.

\- Dziękuję, że wczoraj przeniosłeś mnie do mojego pokoju i zrobiłeś wszystkie zadanie.

Naprawdę jestem ci za to wdzięczny. - powiedział ledwo słyszalnym tonem Jungkook.

Zauważył, że Tae podniósł na to głowę do góry, a jego smutną ekspresję zastąpił wyraźny uśmiech.

Nie mogąc patrzeć się już więcej na jego twarz, która wydawała być się siódmym cudem świata, wskazał palcem na zmywarkę.

\- Teraz to sprzątnij. I pamiętaj. Nigdy więcej nie rób dla mnie jedzenia. Z tym mogę sobie akurat poradzić.

\- Dobrze, Kookie.

\- Przy okazji, nie zepsuj mi zmywarki.

\- Oczywiście, że nie zniszczę. Dam sobie z tym radę. - powiedział pewnym tonem.

Jednak z jajecznicą nie dałeś. - pomyślał, lecz nie odważył się wypowiedzieć tego na głos.  
Wydawało się, że zauważył wzrok Jeongguka, bo puścił oczko w jego stronę, a przechodząc koło niego nie mógł nie ominąć okazji na delikatne zdarzenie ich ramiom ze sobą. Na policzki chłopaka wpłynął irytujący go już odcień różu, spowodowany zażenowaniem z powodu nakrycia.

Dawny Taehyung najwidoczniej wrócił.

Jego ochota na śniadanie zmalała. Wziął jedyne jedno jabłko z drewnianego koszyka postawionego koło lodówki, siadając za stołem i przyglądając się poczynaniom androida. Wpakowywał on wszystkie naczynia do urządzenia, uważając na to, żeby żadne się nie potłukło.  
Skrawek jego włosów przesunął się na bok, odsłaniając większy wgląd na tylny widok jego szyi. Jeongguk omal nie zakrztusił się kawałkiem jabłka, które powoli przeżuwał w buzi.  
Znajdowało się tam dość widoczne, metalowe uwypuklenie z dwoma guzikami po obu bokach.

Myśli w głowie Jungkooka zaczęły krążyć w ekstremalnie szybkim tempie.

To był przycisk do wyłączenia androida!

Nie myśląc nawet nad tym co robi, zerwał się z krzesła, wskakując na plecy androida, który wydał z siebie zaskoczony odgłos. Przez chwilę próbował się wyrwać, przez co wylądowali razem na podłodze w niekorzystnej dla Jeongguka pozycji.

Taehyung leżał teraz na plecach, uniemożliwiając mu dostęp do przycisku, a on sam siedział okrakiem na jego nogach. Ręce chłopaka spoczywały na jego biodrach, przez co nie mógł się poruszyć. Jedną z rąk spróbował dosięgnąć jego szyi, lecz tamten szybko zdążył chwycić jego nadgarstek. Nie poddając się ze swojego celu, spróbował zrobić to samo z drugą, jednak tak samo tamta została zamknięta w uporczywym ucisku.

\- W tej chwili masz mnie puścić. - wywarczał, szarpiąc swoim ciałem w każdą możliwą stronę.

Tamten wydawał się nie słyszeć jego polecenia, gdyż jego nadgarstki były nadal uwięzione i nie wyglądało na to, żeby android w najbliższym czasie zamierzał je puścić.

Mógł wykombinować inny sposób na wyłączenie go - upomniał siebie w myślach.

Zaczął powoli tracić siły na dalszą walkę.

Czemu ja muszę się męczyć, a on nie? Życie jest niesprawiedliwe. - pomyślał, dalej próbując wydostać się z jego uścisku.

Już od początku wiedział, że był na przegranej pozycji w walce z androidem. Jednak nadal miał nadzieję, że może uda mu się wyłączyć Taehyunga.

Dopiero teraz zdał sobie sprawę w jak niewielkiej odległości od siebie się znajdują. Ich twarze dzieliło minimalnie kilkanaście centymetrów, co przyprawiło go atak paniki. Mimowolnie jego serce zaczęło bić z podwójną szybkością, a on sam zauważył jak tamten patrzy się na niego z intensywnym spojrzeniem.

Jakby chciał go pocałować.

Nie. Nie może pocałować chłopaka. - przemknęło przez myśl Jungkooka, na co chęć zwycięstwa nasiliła się u niego jeszcze bardziej. Zaczął wyrywać się z jeszcze większą siłą.

\- Uspokój się. - powiedział, po raz pierwszy od zaistniałej sytuacji android.

\- Jak niby mam się uspokoić?!

Ich sprzeczkę przerwał dźwięk otwieranych drzwi. W tym samym momencie odwrócili jednocześnie głowy w stronę wejścia od kuchni. Stał w nich niski chłopak, ubrany w za duży, luźny seter i parę naprawdę obcisłych spodni. Na ich widok trzymane w jego rękach reklamówki  
opadły na ziemię, a twarz zastygła w szoku.

Jeszcze brakowało w tej sytuacji Jimina.

\- Jungkook nie sądziłem, że jesteś...

\- Nawet nie waż się tego mówić. - powiedział z wściekłością, nadal siedząc na nogach drugiego chłopaka.

Nie zauważył nawet, że jego ręce w końcu zostały wypuszczone, a on sam mógł w każdej chwili z niego zejść i nacisnąć ten cholerny przycisk.

\- To ja może nie będę wam przerywał. - stwierdził, zbierając pakunki z podłogi i odwracając się w stronę wyjścia.

\- Przy okazji, miłego spędzania czasu. - dodał, stawiając krok do przodu i machając w ich stronę ręką w pożegnalnym geście.

Mimo, iż Jimin zazwyczaj przyprawiał Jeona o niezły ból głowy w tej sytuacji tylko on mógł mu pomóc.

\- Poczekaj! - wykrzyknął.

\- Co? - zapytał się tamten, odwracając się z powrotem i patrząc na nich sceptycznym wzrokiem.

\- Pomóż mi go przytrzymać. - zakomunikował.

\- Czemu?

\- Nie pytaj, tylko rób.

Nie zadając więcej pytań, pośpieszył w jego stronę, odkładając reklamówki na bok, po czym przytrzymując obie ręce androida, który nie był do końca pewny co się dzieje i uporczywie próbował się wyrwać. Niestety nie miał dostatecznie dużo siły, żeby poradzić sobie z ich dwójką. Jungkook odetchnął z ulgą, kiedy jego ręka znalazła metalowy wyłącznik na szyi androida. Taehyung otworzył szeroko oczy, otwierając buzię w proteście. Jednak na to było już za późno, gdyż tamten bez zastanowienia go przycisnął. Rysy chłopaka opadły w milczącej pustce, a on sam zastygł w bezruchu.

Jeongguk dopiero teraz pozwolił sobie na wstanie z ciała Taehyunga, klaszcząc z zadowoleniem dłońmi. Odwrócił się w stronę Jimina, który co chwilę przenosił wzrok znad twarzy androida do niego, nie mogąc uwierzyć w to, co się stało.

\- Co to do cholery było?

\- Hoseok ci nie mówił? - zadał pytanie Jongguk, będąc zdziwionym, że tamten nie zdążył go jeszcze o tym poinformować.

Zdecydowanie było to, jak na niego dziwne. Zawsze to on pierwszy komunikował wszystkich o tym co się wydarzyło.

\- Nie.

\- Pamiętasz tamtą imprezę z przed dwóch dni? Tą u mnie.

\- Szczerze powiedziawszy? Nie.

Mógł się tego spodziewać. Mimo, że Jimina można było spotkać na praktycznie każdej imprezie, zazwyczaj kończył z nieznajomymi facetami, w którymś z pokojów, będąc tak schlanym, że nawet nie pamiętał później ich imion.

Tak. Jimin zdecydowanie prowadził ekstrawagancki styl życia.

\- Kupiłem na niej androida. - przyznał, wzdychając z irytacją.

\- To dlatego miał ten przełącznik - zdał sobie sprawę blondyn.

Jungkook przybił sobie mentalną piątkę z czołem.

\- A ludzie mają niby przełączniki?

Jiimin przejechał wzrokiem ciało androida, głośno gwiżdżąc.

\- Ale gust, to ty masz.

\- Powtarzasz dokładnie to, co Hoseok wczoraj mi powiedział. - przewrócił oczami, nie mogąc uwierzyć w to, że jego przyjaciele zachowują się czasami, tak, jakby dzielili jeden, wspólny umysł.

\- Dlaczego go kupiłeś?

\- Byłem pijany. - powiedział cichszym głosem, a jego policzki pokrył wyrazisty odcień różu.

\- Nasz mały Kookie najwidoczniej zaszalał. - stwierdził chłopak z perlistym śmiechem, który został przerwany przez mocne uderzenie w jego ramię.

\- Gdzie go kupiłeś?

\- Androids Company.

\- To ta firma ojca niedoszłego chłopaka Jina?

\- Niedoszłego chłopaka? - zapytał z niedowierzaniem Jungkook.

Nigdy nie sądził, że Jinowi w końcu spodoba się jakiś chłopak. Od zawsze było wiadomo, że wolał tą samą płeć, lecz każde zaczęte poszukiwanie znalezienia drugiej połówki kończyło się przez niego klęską.

\- Patrząc na Jina, rozmyśli się przez tydzień, tak, jak w każdym dotychczasowym przypadku. - podsumował Jimin, wzruszając ramionami.

Obaj trwali przez chwilę w ciszy, patrząc się w stronę leżącego na panelach Taehyunga, którą w  
ostateczności przerwał głos Jeongguka:

\- To co teraz z nim zrobimy?

\- Masz jakąś piwnicę, czy coś?

\- Nie, ale możemy zamknąć go w pokoju gościnnym.

\- Dobry pomysł.

Teraz musieli tylko jakoś go tam przenieść. Jimin chwycił za nogi androida, a Jungkook złapał go za ręce.

\- Raz...

\- Dwa...

\- Trzy...

Obaj unieśli go w tym samym czasie, omal się nie przewracając. Jimin powoli skierował się w stronę drzwi, wyduszając:

\- Ciężki jest.

Ostrożnym krokiem nieśli go przez korytarze. W międzyczasie koszulka Taehyunga podwinęła się do góry, odsłaniając delikatnie zarysowane na jego brzuchu mięśnie. Jungkook westchnął z irytacją, patrząc jak wzrok Jimina zatrzymuje się na sylwetce androida.

\- Skup się, bo przywalisz jeszcze w ścianę.

\- Dobrze, dobrze...

Jednak tak się nie stało.

***

Przekraczając próg pokoju gościnnego blondyn potknął się o dywanik stojący koło wejścia, przypadkowo puszczając jedną z nóg należących do Taehyunga. Jungkook z przerażeniem obserwował, jak również on traci równowagę z powodu ciężaru chłopaka, wypuszczając jego ręce.

Ciało androida spadło na podłogę, przetoczyło się, a następnie odbiło o ścianę.

\- Ups...

\- Co ty zrobiłeś?! - wykrzyczał Jeongguk.

\- Nie wiem!

Podeszli w stronę androida, którego czoło było przyparte do ściany. Jungkook z niepewnością przewrócił jego głowę na bok.

\- Gdyby to był prawdziwy człowiek, to mógłbyś mu coś połamać.

\- Ale nim nie jest. - wzruszył obojętnie ramionami Jimin.

\- Co się stało, Kookie? - dobiegł głos znad podłogi.

Obaj z przerażeniem spojrzeli na Taehyunga, który otworzył oczy i spojrzał się na nich z zapytaniem.

Jungkook uświadomił sobie jedną, bardzo ważną rzecz. Podczas upadku, przełącznik musiał się przestawić, znów go uruchamiając. Razem z Jiminem spojrzeli na siebie ze zrozumieniem, w tym samym czasie dopadając androida. Tym razem to on go przytrzymywał, a blondyn dosięgał  
przełącznika.

Tylko tym razem (mimo wielokrotnej próby) nic się nie stało.

\- Idioto, zepsułeś wyłącznik!


	5. Chapter 5

Wstał z klęczek podchodząc do Jimina, który zdążył podnieść się i odsunąć o kilka metrów w tył pod wpływem wzroku Jungkooka, mogącego w każdej chwili zabić go w ciągu niecałej sekundy.

\- Widzisz, co zrobiłeś?! - wywrzeszczał, gestykulując rękami.

Wyglądał co najmniej jakby bez problemu mógłby w tej chwili wypchnąć go z balkonu, znajdującego się za oknem po stronie pleców chłopaka i nie miałby po tym żadnych wyrzutów sumienia. Nie łatwo było go spotkać w takim stanie.

Ostatni raz Jimin widział, jak się tak zachowywał, gdy dwa lata temu przypadkowo zniszczył jego ulubioną bluzkę w postacie z ,,jakichś" gier, którą i tak ostatecznie odkupił. Mimo tego tamten był na niego obrażony przez kolejne dwa tygodnie, nie odpisując na żadne wiadomości, ani nie odbierając od niego telefonów. Blondyn obawiał się, jak będzie tym razem skoro teraz zniszczył bardzo ważny przycisk, a nie jego zwykłą koszulkę.

\- Opanuj się, Jeongguk. Razem coś wymyślimy. - powiedział uspokajająco, niepewnie kładąc swoją dłoń z dokładnie pomalowanymi na odcień pudrowego różu paznokciami na ramię chłopaka, tak, jakby był on dziką zwierzyną z wścieklizną.

\- Wymyślimy? Razem? - zaśmiał się prześmiewczo chłopak, zrzucając rękę Jimina i nadymając policzki, po czym odwracając głowę na bok, jak małe, obrażone dziecko.

Jeon wzdrygnął się, czując za sobą obecność androida. Najwidoczniej, kiedy on dramatyzował, tamten musiał wstać i podejść w jego stronę.

\- Coś się stało, króliczku? - zapytał Taehyung, przyglądając mu się badawczo.

\- Właśnie, że coś się stało. - powiedział z dziwnym spokojem Jungkook, patrząc na niego wzrokiem bazyliszka.

Miał nadzieję, że chociaż na chwilę się od odczepi. Jednak ten zupełnie na odwrót jego zamierzeniom, przysunął się jeszcze bliżej.

\- Co jest tego powodem?

\- Ty.

\- Przepraszam cię, Kookie. Nie chciałem być powodem twojego smutku. - odparł, a przez jego twarz na ułamek sekundy przemknął wyraz smutku.

Jeon miał nadzieję, że akurat to mu się przewidziało. Normalny android nie wyrażałby w ten sposób swojego smutku. Jego przemyślenia zostały jednak przerwane przez donośny śmiech Parka, całkowicie odpychając poprzednie myśli z jego głowy.

\- Jeongguk, zranisz mu jeszcze uczucia. - westchnął teatralnie Jimin, przyglądając się im ze znacznym rozbawieniem.

Co go niby tak śmieszy? - przemknęło przez myśl Jungkooka.

\- Zamiast mnie wspierać, stoisz w miejscu i się śmiejesz. Kończymy naszą przyjaźń, Jimin.

\- Wiem, że o tak tego nie zrobisz. Za bardzo mnie kochasz.

\- Kochasz? Kim ty jesteś, żeby tak do niego mówić? - zapytał Taehyung, zaciskając pięść na swojej koszulce.

\- Kookie, chyba twój android jest o mnie zazdrosny. - stwierdził chłopak, jeszcze bardziej się śmiejąc.

\- Nawet nie waż mi się żartować o takich rzeczach. Zazdrosny android to już za wiele na moje biedne nerwy...

Jimin podszedł w ich stronę, na co Taehyung zrobił coś, co zadziwiło w dużym stopniu ich dwójkę. Owinął bowiem swoje ramiona wokół talii Jungkooka, przyciągając go jeszcze bliżej siebie.

\- Chciałem się tylko przedstawić. - powiedział zaskoczony blondyn.

\- Tak w ogóle, jestem przyjacielem Jungkooka. Miło mi.

Uśmiechnął się w stronę Taehyunga, wyszczerzając swoje idealnie białe zęby. Jego uśmiech zawsze działał na obcych. Nie było, ani jednej osoby która nie byłaby nim zauroczona. Jimin przeżył jednak szok, gdy zauważył, że android nie zwrócił na niego w ogóle uwagi.

\- Chyba tobie nie. - dopowiedział, zauważając nastrój androida.

Jeongguk dopiero po chwili w pełni uświadamiając sobie co robi Taehyung, wyrwał się z jego uścisku. Zawstydzony sytuacją, spojrzał się na swoje ręce, na których na jednej z nich znajdował się srebrny zegarek. Rozszerzył oczy ze zdziwieniem, zauważając która godzina już wybiła. Do rozpoczęcia lekcji zostało im pół godziny, a oni nawet jeszcze nie wyruszyli.

Nie czuł nawet, kiedy ten czas tak szybko zleciał. Jedynym co przez ten czas robili była walka z androidem.Cholerny przycisk.

\- Spóźnimy się do szkoły!

\- Jin nas zabije, jeśli nie przyjdziemy.

\- W skrócie - mamy przejebane. - uświadomił sobie z paniką.

\- Posłuchaj mnie teraz uważnie, Taehyung. Zostawiam cię, bo muszę iść do szkoły. Pod żadnym pozorem nie wychodź z domu, nie zniszcz niczego, ani nic nie przestawiaj rzeczy z dolnych półek na dole. Jeśli byś coś stłukł, uwierz mi, nie ręczę za siebie. - zagroził.

\- Jak będzie ci się nudzić to możesz posprzątać. Nie będę narzekał. - dodał również, po chwili zastanowienia.

\- Dobrze, królicz...

\- Idziemy, Jimin. - przerwał mu Jungkook, ciągnąc blondyna za jego bluzę w stronę wyjścia.

Założył, jak najszybciej jak potrafił swoje buty, zarzucił plecak i nawet nie pakując śniadania popędził w stronę drzwi wyjściowych, wlekąc za sobą drugiego chłopaka.

\- Poczekaj, moje zakupy zostały w twojej kuchni. - zatrzymał go Jimin.

\- Są ważniejsze rzeczy od twoich szmat. - przewrócił oczami Jungkook, nie zatrzymując się.

\- Nic nie jest ważniejsze od moich perełek. - odparł z udawanym urażeniem Park.

-Jak sądzisz.

Zakluczając dom, sprawdził kilka razy, czy aby na pewno są dobrze zamknięte. Nie chciał bowiem, żeby tamtemu udało się jakoś stąd wyjść. Nie wiadomo, co mógłby on wtedy zrobić, a do tego schwytane na ulicy androidy nie kończyły za dobrze. Łapano je, aby sprzedać ich części, a pozostałe, nieprzydatne resztki kończyły na wysypisku.Nie była to zbyt przyjemna opcja. Jego pieniądze dosłownie poszłyby wtedy ,,do śmieci".

\- Proszę, powiedz mi, że przyjechałeś dzisiaj samochodem. - powiedział błagalnie Jungkook.

\- Oczywiście, że tak. Myślisz, że przyszedłbym do ciebie na pieszo?

\- Można było domyśleć się, że tak odpowiesz.

\- A ci chciałoby się iść dwa kilometry, poświęcając na to dużo cennego i przydatnego na inne rzeczy czasu, tylko żeby przy okazji się zmęczyć?

\- Nie. - odparł brunet bez zastanowienia.

\- Widzę, że się rozumiemy.

***

\- Co mu się stało? - zapytał Jin, uważnie mu się przyglądając.

Siedzieli razem na stołówce, zajmując swoje stałe miejsce. Jin razem z Jiminem już dawno zaczęli spożywać nałożone wcześniej na plastikowe tace jedzenie. Jedynie Jeongguk grzebał pałeczkami w swojej porcji, nie będąc pewnym czy uda mu się cokolwiek w tej chwili przełknąć. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że dramatyzował, ale myśl o zepsuciu przycisku całkowicie zdominowała jego myśli, nie pozwalając mu się na czym innym skupić. Nie usłyszał nawet pytania, które przed chwilą zadał mu Seokjin, pozostawiając go w jeszcze większej niepewności.

\- Musisz coś zjeść, Kookie.

-Nie mam na nic dzisiaj ochoty. Jak raz odpuszczę sobie obiad, to nic mi się nie stanie.

\- Jeongguk, nie po to kupuje ci jedzenie, żebyś później narzekał i je wyrzucał. - upomniał go ostrzegawczym tonem Jin.

\- Dobrze, Hyung. - odparł wzdychając i nabierając małą porcję ryżu.

\- Nie męcz go już, Seokjinnie. Nie widzisz, jak go męczysz? - skomentował Jimin, podpierając się ręką o kant stolika.

Jedną z najbardziej irytujących dla Jungkooka rzeczy było to, że wszyscy postrzegali go jako małe dziecko, bo właśnie jemu przypadło być najmłodszym z całej ich grupy. A on nie zachowywał się przecież, jak jedno z nich. Dlatego, gdy tamten to powiedział, odwrócił się od ich pola zasięgu wzroku, odłożył pałeczki i skrzyżował ręce na klatce piersiowej.

\- Nie obrażaj się na nas, Kookie. Wiem, że masz teraz trudny czas z całą zaistniałą sytuacją, ale to nie powód do dramatyzowania. - powiedział do niego Jimin, nie brzmiąc aby przyjmował jego zachowanie całkowicie na poważnie.

\- Jaka ,,zaistniała sytuacja"? Czy coś mnie ominęło?

Momentalnie Jeongguk poderwał głowę do góry, odwracając się z powrotem w ich stronę. Namierzył wzrokiem Jimina, posyłając mu spojrzenie mówiące mniej więcej - ,,kiedy będziemy sami to cię zabiję".

\- Nic takiego, Seokjin. Po prostu nie wyrabiam się już z opracowaniem wszystkich materiałów na czas. Dopiero niedawno zaczął się rok szkolny, a my już mamy pełno zadań domowych i referatów do napisania. - powiedział, jak najbardziej przekonującym głosem, na jaki było go stać.

\- Uwierz, nie chcesz być w ostatniej klasie. Nie wiem jak dopiero wtedy sobie poradzisz, skoro teraz z wszystkim się nie wyrabiasz. - odparł Jin, pokazując mu ilość zeszytów, znajdujących się w jego torbie.

\- Żadnych słów pocieszenia?

\- Ucz się, a wyjdzie ci to na dobre.

\- Skąd ci się wzięły takie przemyślenia? Nigdy nie sądziłem abyś w dużym stopniu przykładał się do nauki. - stwierdził Jungkook, po chwili zastanowienia.

\- Ze mną jest zupełnie inna sprawa.

\- Jak to ,,inna"?

\- Ci zawsze może się przydać nauka. Ja zapewne otworzę własną restaurację. Mi nie są potrzebne zajęcia z nieistotnych przedmiotów do spełnienia moich aspiracji. A teraz spójrz dla przykładu na Jimina. Jestem przekonany, że skończy jako striptizer w jednym z pobliskich klubów.

\- W tym akurat masz rację, Jin. Jednak ta część o nauce mnie samego nie zachęca. - odparł Jimin z rozbawieniem.

Jungkook miał nadzieję, że dostatecznie udało im się odwrócić jego uwagę. Nie chciał bowiem, żeby tamten się o tym dowiedział. A przynajmniej nie teraz. Najpierw musi dostatecznie dobrze zapanować nad zaistniałą sytuacją, a dopiero wtedy może pomyśleć o powiedzeniu mu o całej sprawie z androidem. - stwierdził w myślach.

\- A tak w ogóle, wiecie może gdzie jest Hoseok? Nie widziałem go dzisiaj w szkole. - przerwał jego przemyślenia Jimin.

Praktycznie od razu, gdy te słowa zostały wypowiedziane z jego ust, drzwi od stołówki otwarły się z głośnym skrzypieniem, ukazując niebywały widok. W pomieszczeniu ukazała się sylwetka Hoseoka, zaraz obok którego stał znany całej szkole chłopak, na którego imię cała społeczność żeńska piszczała z ekscytacji.

\- Czy obok Hoseoka stoi właśnie ten, o kim myślę? - zapytał w szoku Jeongguk.

\- Mhm... - przytaknął z niedowierzeniem Jimin.

Praktycznie wszyscy zamarli w ciszy, gdy Min Yoongi razem z ich przyjacielem zmierzali w stronę ich stolika. Byli jak dwa kompletne przeciwieństwa. Hoseok z wiecznym uśmiechem, którego nie mógł zmazać nawet największy kac, wspólnie z Yoongim, który wyglądał jakby wiecznie na nim był. Jung zawsze ubrany w kolorowe, dopasowane ciuchy, natomiast Min w luźne bluzy i dresy. I wreszcie - Hoseok był w szkolnym zespole tanecznym, uwielbiając każdą możliwą aktywność fizyczną, a jedynym co Yoongi potrafił robić było imprezowanie, po czym przesypianie praktycznie całego dnia.

W połowie drogi rozeszli się w dwie strony. Min do swoich znajomych, a Hoseok do ich trójki. Wszędzie słyszalne były ciche szepty i zauważalne spojrzenia kierowane w ich stronę. Nie wydawało się jednak, żeby Hoseok zwracał na nie uwagę. Usiadł z uporem na krzesło, wydając z siebie westchnienie ulgi. Jego kolczyki zaszeleściły, gdy odwrócił się w stronę ciekawskich spojrzeń swoich przyjaciół.

\- No co? Nogi praktycznie mi odpadają. Nie uwierzycie w to, co mi się dzisiaj stało. Mój motocykl stanął praktycznie w połowie drogi do szkoły.

\- Ty i Yoongi? - odważył się zadać jakopierwszy pytanie Jimin.

\- Co? Nie! To nie jest tak, jak na to wygląda. - odparł Hoseok, a jego policzki i uszy pokrył odcień wyrazistej czerwieni

.- Rumienisz się. - zauważył Seokjin.

\- Skoro nie, to dlaczego wszedłeś razem z nim do stołówki? - zaczął go przepytywać Jungkook.

\- Naprawdę, nic takiego się nie stało. Gdy zepsuł mi się motor, zauważył mnie Yoongi, który szedł akurat do szkoły i mi z nim pomógł. Razem poszliśmy do mechanika, dlatego nie było mnie na poprzednich lekcjach.

\- Yoongi ci pomógł? On nigdy nikomu nie pomaga. - zdziwił się Jimin.

\- Lepiej na niego uważaj. Tacy nie robią niczego za darmo. - doradził Seokjin, z odległości przyglądając się podejrzliwie Yoongiemu, który praktycznie wydawał się zasypiać na ławce.

\- Nie musisz się o mnie martwić, Jin. Potrafię o siebie zadbać. Poza tym, nie jest taki zły na jakiego wygląda.

\- Jeszcze ci uwierzę. - zaśmiał się Jimin.

\- Pamiętasz, że to ten sam Yoongi, który wyzywał cię za to, że ubierasz się dla niego za bardzo ,,jak dziewczyna''? - zapytał się sceptycznie Seokjin.

\- To było trzy lata temu. Może przez ten czas się zmienił? - spróbował bronić go Hoseok.

\- Zawsze próbujesz dostrzegać w innych coś dobrego. Nawet w największych dupkach. - dodał Jungkook.

\- Nie prawda.

\- Właśnie, że tak.

\- Nie.

\- Tak.

Ich sprzeczka trwałaby zapewne wieki, gdyby nie dzwonek na kolejną lekcję. Z niechęcią wszyscy pożegnali się ze sobą, ustalając gdzie spotykają się po kolejnej lekcji. Hoseok z Jinem skierowali się na górne piętro, a on wraz z Jiminem zostali na parterze, kierując się w stronę sali matematycznej.

Uprzejmie przywitał się z nauczycielką, która widząc go jedynie niechętnie kiwnęła głową.Od zawsze był jej ulubieńcem. Przechodząc koło niej zauważył, że koło niej stała niska dziewczyna, ubrana w szkolny mundurek z logiem ich szkoły. Miała czarne, długie włosy, przewiązane w kitkę. Jej drobną twarz nie zdobiły żadne niedoskonałości. Nie wyglądało również, żeby miała na niej chociaż odrobinę makijażu. Ich wzrok spotkał się na niecałą sekundę, ale od razu mógł powiedzieć, że było w niej coś dziwnego. Jakby nieobecnego.

Usiadł na swoim miejscu, które znajdowało się praktycznie obok Jimina. Właśnie wtedy nauczycielka postanowiła zabrać głos:

\- Będziecie mieli w klasie nową uczennicę. Proszę, przestaw się wszystkim.

\- Nazywam się Chou Tzuyu i od dzisiaj będę chodziła z wami do szkoły.

\- Nie wydaje ci się, że jest z nią coś nie tak? - zapytał szeptem Jeongguk, spoglądając ukradkiem na dziewczynę, która zajęła miejsce w tyle klasy, jednak jej wzrok od początku lekcji nie wydawał się opuszczać chłopaka ani na sekundę.

\- Co niby miałoby być z nią nie tak? - zapytał Jimin, nie odrywając wzroku od telefonu ukrytego za piórnikiem, tak, aby nie zobaczyła go nauczycielka.

Jakimś cudem udawało mu się przesiedzieć tak u niej praktycznie każdą lekcję od zaczęcia nauki w tej szkole. Jednak najgorszym było w tym wszystkim to, że nawet nie poświęcając uwagi na lekcji dostawał o wiele lepsze oceny od niego, mimo że ten się starał i próbował robić swoje zadania domowe. To nic, że jego nauka prędzej czy później kończyła się zaśnięciem na biurku, pośród sterty byle jak porozwalanych książek.Najwidoczniej matematyka nie jest dla niego.

\- Nie zauważyłeś, że gapi się na mnie od dobrych dwudziestu minut?

Jimin odwrócił się w stronę Tzuyu, która nawet zauważając jego podejrzliwy wzrok nie zdawała się tym zażenować, nadal patrząc na Jungkooka, który powoli zaczynał się niepokoić.

\- Dziwne... - szepnął do niego Jimin.

\- Nawet bardzo. - odszepnął Jeon.

\- Może się w tobie zauroczyła? - zapytał, a na jego usta wpłynął łobuzerski uśmiech.

\- Co? Ta opcja raczej odpada. - powiedział Jeongguk, natychmiastowo to odrzucając, tak, jakby myśl, że może podobać się jakiejkolwiek dziewczynie była absurdalna.

\- Chłopcy, o czym tak zaciekle rozmawiacie? - dobiegł głos znad ich ławki.

Z przerażeniem spojrzeli się na ociekającą wściekłością twarz ich nauczycielki, nie zauważając wcześniej, że tamta się do nich zbliżyła i musiała słyszeć część ich rozmowy. Cała klasa patrzyła na nich w oczekiwaniu. Wzrok kobiety skierowany był głównie w jego stronę, nie zwracając nawet uwagi na Jimina, który z szybkością światła schował swój telefon do tylnej kieszeni swoich spodni.

\- Jeongguk, skoro jesteś taki skupiony na lekcji, to może mógłbyś pokazać mi zadanie domowe, które dałam wam do zrobienia na poprzednich zajęciach.

Czemu wszyscy musieli uwziąć się dzisiaj właśnie na niego?Przypomniał sobie jednak, że jego zadanie zostało zrobione przez Taehyunga, przez co na jego usta wpłynął dyskretny uśmiech.

\- Nie wziąłeś go? Jaka szkoda...

\- Nie, Proszę Pani. Wszystko zrobiłem. - powiedział, podając jej zeszyt.

\- Nawet jeśli, to zapewne źle, więc nie radziłabym ci się cieszyć z niczego.

Przez jej twarz przeszedł szok, gdy otwarła jego zeszyt, zaczynając go sprawdzać, a wszystkie zaznaczone w nim odpowiedzi były poprawne. Miał nadzieję, że chociaż raz dostanie u niej pozytywną ocenę, lecz po chwili okazało się, że najwyraźniej może tylko o tym pomarzyć.

\- Na pewno nie robiłeś tego sam. Przyznaj się, kogo zmusiłeś, aby zrobił je za ciebie? - zapytała, a na jej usta wpłynął wścibski uśmieszek.

Stara ropucha. - przebiegło przez myśl rozwścieczonego Jungkooka.

\- Nikogo nie zmusiłem. - starał się ją przekonać, próbując brzmieć najpewniej, jak tylko potrafił.

\- Skoro tak, to nie obrazisz się wykonać kilku kolejnych, podobnych zadań na tablicy?- zapytała, jakby domyślając się, że będzie mogła wstawić mu już kolejną niedostateczną ocenę do dziennika, przy okazji dodając uwagę za oszukiwanie jej na lekcji.

Znajdował się teraz w sytuacji bez odwrotu. Spojrzał się niedowierzającym wzrokiem na Jimina, mówiąc bezgłośnie ,,Czy ty to widzisz?". Ten pokiwał głową, przesyłając mu wyrazy współczucia. Skierował się do niej godnym skazańca idącego na szubienicę krokiem, stając koło tablicy i patrząc na nią wyczekująco.Mógł nie zasypiać, kiedy Taehyung próbował go czegokolwiek nauczyć. Przynajmniej teraz by coś wiedział, a nie stał przed wszystkimi, aby zrobić z siebie kompletne pośmiewisko. Tamta podała mu tylko kartę z zdaniami, każąc zapisać i rozwiązać je wszystkie na tablicy. Już patrząc na pierwsze zadanie, uświadomił sobie, że nic z tego nie wyjdzie. Nawet gdyby spróbował cokolwiek obliczyć, nie miałby szansy na zgadnięcie poprawnej odpowiedzi.

\- Nie zrobię tego.

\- Nie zrobisz? Czyli teraz widzimy, jak miewają się sprawy. - odparła ze zwycięskim uśmiechem.

Naprawdę go nienawidziła.

\- Czy jest ktoś, kto mógłby zrobić te zadania na tablicy?

Spojrzał się na uczniów, którzy patrzyli się z uparciem na swoje podręczniki, w duchu modląc się aby nie zostać przez nią wybranym. Jedynie jedna osoba podniosła bez zastanowienia rękę, wydając się pewną, że zrobi wszystko bez najmniejszego problemu.

\- Dziękuję, Tzuyu. Chodź i pokaż panu Jeonowi, jak poprawnie to wykonać. - powiedziała od razu milszym tonem, który brzmiał aż nazbyt sztucznie.

Usiadł z powrotem na swoje miejsce, wymieniając zniesmaczone spojrzenie razem z Jiminem. Nie zdziwiło go, gdy dziewczyna wykonała je bezbłędnie, pisząc to jakby nad niczym nie musiała się chociaż na chwilę zastanawiać.

\- Bardzo dobrze, Tzuyu. Wiedziałam, że nie zawiedziesz.

W następnej chwili zabrzmiał oczekiwany przez niego dzwonek. Miał nadzieję, że w końcu uda mu się stąd wydostać. Spakował podręczniki, zarzucają po tym plecak na jedno ramię. Razem z Jiminem mieli wyjść już z klasy, jednak przerwał ich donośny głos nauczycieli:

\- Gdzie się wybieracie? Jeszcze z wami nie skończyłam.

O co mogło jej jeszcze chodzić?

\- Tzuyu, ty też zostań. - dodała po chwili.

Stanęli koło niej, oczekując na to co powie. Wydawała się nad czymś denerwować, nie odrywając wzroku od nowej uczennicy. Jednak nie trwało to długo. Zdjęła z nosa swoje kwadratowe okulary, otwierając dziennik.

\- Nie myślcie, że ominie was to bez żadnej kary. Obu wstawię uwagi za rozmawianie i przeszkadzanie w prowadzeniu lekcji.

Przytaknęli ze zdziwieniem. Nie często zdarzało się, że wstawiała tylko jedną uwagę po takiej sytuacji. Albo coś musiało dostatecznie zaprzątać jej głowę, albo na stare lata zaczęło jej odbijać i stała się bardziej wyrozumiała.

\- Możesz iść. - zwróciła się do Jimina.

\- Czemu tylko ja? - zapytał się tamten.

\- Pan Jeon później cię o wszystkim zawiadomi. Lepiej idź i nie testuj mojej cierpliwości. - odparła na jego pytanie.

\- Będę czekał obok klasy. - zakomunikował do Jungkooka, kierując się do drzwi i po chwili wychodząc, zostawiając ich w całkowitej ciszy.

Dopiero teraz zwrócił uwagę na stojącą koło niego dziewczynę. Jej twarz nie mówiła o tym, aby była jakkolwiek zdziwiona zaistniałą sytuacją.

\- Zapewne zastanawiasz się dlaczego tu jesteś? - zwróciła się do niego nauczycielka.

\- Właśnie nad tym cały czas myślę. Wystawiła mi już Pani uwagę, więc co ja tu jeszcze robię? - powiedział z irytacją.

\- Razem z dyrektorem postanowiliśmy zesłać do ciebie osobę, która poradziłaby sobie z twoim ,,przypadkiem".

\- Z moim ,,przypadkiem"? - zapytał się, unosząc brew w wyrazie zagubienia.

\- Jak zdajesz sobie sprawę, jeśli tak ci dalej będzie szło w nauce, nie zdasz testów końcowych na wystarczającym poziomie.

Przerwała na chwilę, żeby wskazać palcem na stojącą obok niego dziewczynę.

\- Dlatego Tzuzu będzie udzielać ci korepetycji. Zaczynając od dzisiaj.

Korepetycje?

Przez jego myśl przebiegł Taehyung. Jeongguk miał przecież jego. Zawsze to on mógł go czegoś nauczyć. Nie potrzebował, aby robiła to nieznajoma mu dziewczyna.

\- Nie ma mowy abyś się nie zgadzał. Zawsze mogę nie pozwolić przejść ci do kolejnej klasy, panie Jeon. - zagroziła mu.

\- Ale mam przecież wystarczające oceny...

\- Nie okłamuj się. One są ledwo wystarczające.

\- Kim ona niby jest, aby mnie uczyć? - zaczął się z nią sprzeczać.

\- Ma wystarczające korespondencje. - powiedziała ostatecznym tonem, ucinając temat. - Ustalcie, gdzie się spotkacie.

\- U mnie? - zaproponował Jeongguk.

Nie czułby się komfortowo u niej w domu. Zważywszy jeszcze na to, że praktycznie całą lekcję się mu przyglądała.

\- Mi pasuje. U mnie nawet nie moglibyśmy się spotkać. - powiedziała.

Nie wiedział czemu, ale coś mu w niej nie grało.

\- Czemu?

\- Remont. - odpowiedziała szybko.

\- Zapisać ci adres na kartce?

\- Nie musisz. - powiedziała, cały czas tym samym tonem.

\- Nie muszę? - zapytał ze zdziwieniem.

\- Widziałam cię, gdy wychodziłeś ze swojego domu. Akurat tędy przechodziłam. - wytłumaczyła.

Kto normalny zapamiętuje, gdzie ktoś mieszka, patrząc jak ktoś wychodzi ze swojego mieszkania?

Mimo rodzącego się w nim niepokoju, postanowił zadać ostatnie pytanie:

\- Na którą godzinę ci pasuje?

\- Siedemnasta.

\- To do zobaczenia. - powiedział, mimo iż kompletnie nie miał tego na myśli.

Czy powinien zacząć się martwić?


End file.
